Heroes Season 1
by Gokai Doctor
Summary: This is a complete rewrite of the Flash story in the show. There will be new characters that will show up constantly throughout the story and characters will change to names I thought didn't give away future development to their characters. This remains in my connected Universe with Power Rangers Season 1, so go check that out. Without any further procrastination ENJOY!
1. Pilot

**Alright the first and very large Heroes chapter. If you are excited for this new story please follow and favorite the story it shows me that people like it and encourages me to continue writing it. This chapter was originally going to be 6 separate chapters, but I decided to just condense it into a huge mega chapter to start this story.**

* * *

Heroes #1

Pilot. Everyone wants to be special. It's a natural part of our daily lives. We want to be something more than the average person. What if I told you that there were people like that? People who go beyond the regular human limits. I'm not talking about the Power Rangers who used giant robots to save us from an alien invasion one month ago. I'm talking about telepathy, flight, mass regeneration and those are only a few of an array of abilities that our brain could hold. Now what if I told you I was one of those people. A person with an ability beyond imagining. My name is Trey Harris and this is the story of how I became a hero. It started out like any other day except for the fact that that day was the last football game in the season for the Central City College which I'm a player of.

"Keep it low alright? Make sure you block otherwise this game will get real rough very quickly. Jefferson I need you to get open." I begin to explain to the team.

"Got it Trey. Let's kick some butt." Jefferson says enthusiastically.

Unbeknownst to me at the time was that on the other side of the city a lab was testing the very first Particle Accelerator. S.T.A.R Labs as I now know them had Dr. Harrison Wells at the front giving an amazing speech as the Accelerator was turned on. However, an hour later and a championship game won a massive storm swept in.

"Trey that last pass was legendary." Jefferson began to congratulate me.

"It's only legendary if there's another person to catch it. Which thankfully there was." I joke playfully punching his shoulder.

"You know there were scouts out there tonight?" Jefferson asks me surprising me slightly.

"No I honestly didn't." I respond bewildered by the option of a better college.

"Watch out girlfriend alert." Jefferson warns me playfully as I'm nearly tackled by my girlfriend Sandra.

"Woah. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask her jokingly as we continue to walk back to the school.

"Oh you know. Maybe the fact you just won the championship!" Sandra exclaims excitedly. That's when it happened. The Particle Accelerator exploded and we sprinted the fastest we could to get to the buildings.

"Sandra hurry!" I begin to shout as me and Jefferson make it inside the school with Sandra still running. The wave passed over her disintegrating her into nothingness. Jefferson tries to slam the door shut but is smacked by the wave of energy and flown into the wall! I managed to get the door shut, but the wave passed over me peacefully. I then sat there shivering in fear as people frantically called the police. It's been three months since then and Jefferson has a permanent injury on his leg preventing him from playing football.

"Trey wake up honey it's time for breakfast!" My mom declares chirping with joy from the kitchen.

"Give me a minute." I shout from my bed. Without looking I try to push the covers off of myself and realize I can't. I open my eyes revealing what I had thought at the time was an enlarged bed. "What the heck."

I then successfully inched out from under the covers and begin running to the edge of my bed where I realized it. Nothing was enlarged. I had shrunk while I was sleeping.

"How did. Am I. Uh. I really hope the breakfast isn't that big." I joke to myself looking at my old action figure collection. That's when I heard a knock on the door. And almost as if on que I grew to regular size falling over as I was unprepared.

"Trey come get your food it's starting to get cold." My Mom says opening my door to see me lying there I confusion.

"I'll be right there." I say begrudgingly as I push myself off of the ground. I walk downstairs where I'm greeted by hash browns and bacon. "What's the occasion for the food?"

"Well you'll have to go back to College tomorrow and I didn't want you to leave hungry." My Mom explains nicely. That's when I hear someone knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it." I say to her opening the front door to reveal a man in a military outfit.

"Are you Trey Harris son?" The military official asks me menacingly.

"Yes sir. Is there any trouble here?" I ask him cautiously.

"My name is General Thunderbolt Ross and I would like to bring you in for some questioning on the Particle Accelerator explosion." General Ross explains straight to the point.

"I told the authorities all I know." I admit to him as I begin to close the door.

"I wasn't asking son." He says forcing the door open and pulling out his gun.

"Hey calm down. What did you want to ask me?" I say stepping outside and closing the door where three more men come around the house guns drawn.

"You're coming with us Mr. Harris." General Ross declares slamming the butt of the gun into my face knocking me out. I woke up in a strange and dark place where I was strapped to the operating table.

"What the heck is going on here?" I shout completely distressed.

"What secrets are you hiding son? Nuclear Powers? Telepathy? Super Strength?" General Ross asks me menacingly as he looms over my strapped body.

"That's what this is about? You want to know how the Particle Accelerator changed me? Let me tell you. My girlfriend was disintegrated, my best friend can't ever do the thing trained for his whole to do, and whole lot of other people died." I mislead him. I'm then slapped in the face by him.

"Look at your right arm." He tells me to which I look over and see polygraph cords attached to my arm. "Your hiding something from me and I will figure out what. Or prepare to lose another person you care about."

"What did you do to my Mom!" I exclaim as I begin to squirm.

"Nothing yet. But if you remain uncooperative then she'll get a taste of lead entering her head." General Ross says creepily. I begin to panic and struggle against the bonds when suddenly I shrink down and fall off of the table.

"Booya! I'm starting to like this a lot more." I say to myself and begin running away from the table to escape through the door. When suddenly the door slams open and men begin pouring into the room. I slip out the door while the men search the room.

"How did he escape?" General Ross demands running past me and into the room. I begin running and inch into one of the air ducts to escape the military. I begin climbing upwards in the air duct when suddenly a giant gust of wind pushes me upward into the top of the duct.

"Never mind this hurts. A lot." I say sorely as I rub my back in pain. I'm suddenly swept off of my feet again hurling me towards giant spinning blades. I land straight in the middle where I then begin spinning uncontrollably. I slam my arms into the middle of the spinning blades of doom snapping me off of it and sending the blades into the air duct's wall. "Crap man give me a break."

"I said get Cody over here now! He's had more experiences with freaks in costumes!" I hear General Ross shout angrily.

"But I'm not even in a costume!" I say to myself as I continue to wander throughout the ducts. I finally find an exit and begin pushing on the grate to let me out. I finally make it budge just enough so I could escape. I leap towards the ground thinking I'm home free when I'm suddenly picked up by a secret agent looking guy.

"I was really hoping I wouldn't find you." The guy says setting me down on the bar. "My names Cody. Run."

"Uh can we talk about this?" I begin to ask when he picks me up and throws me out the window. I then hear gun shots being fired and a body falling to the floor. I run as fast as I can be lining it towards the jeep to drive out of here. I hop into the jeep where the guard was surprised, but instantly pulled out his gun. I punch him straight in the face and grow to full size grabbing the keys and the gun. I throw his unconscious body out of the car and drive away.

That's how I started my journey onto becoming a hero. My compatriot's stories are a bit more exciting.

* * *

My name is Marina Aquata and this is the story of how my Father's kingdom was overruled. To explain who I am you must believe in the impossible. I am the princess of Atlantis and heir to the throne. Atlantians possess what land dwellers would call magic, but what we call science. My father Arthur Aquata brought the seven seas under his rule for the first time since the alien invasion started and ended one month ago. Today is my indoctrination into becoming Queen of the seven seas.

"You do know what this means right?" Kalder asks me anxiously as we swim towards the ceremony.

"That I become super awesome?" I respond jokingly obviously annoying Kalder.

"I'm your best friend and always will be, but you're going to have to woman up if you're going to take over your Dad's spot." Kalder warns me.

"Woman up?" I ask him making him uncomfortable.

"You know what I mean." Kalder says swimming ahead to which I catch up.

"You're a sorcerer not a warrior Kalder. Remember your place." I joke playfully pulling his leg back so I could get ahead.

"That may be true, but I could still kick your butt." Kalder jokes as we continue to swim towards the ceremony.

"Do you really want to test that theory?" I ask him as we arrive at the ceremony.

"Come inside dear." My Father calls out to me from across the hallway.

"Hey Dad! Me and Kalder were just taking a little sight-seeing tour of the city." I inform him.

"No need to lie to me I know what you kids do these days." My Father says beginning to laugh.

"Dad!" I shout at him completely embarrassed.

"Oh yes sorry." My Father apologizes.

"Also I'm not a kid anymore Dad. I'm 21." I try to convince him as we swim throughout the building. "I've been training a lot too!"

"You will be a powerful leader my little Marina." My Father says nicely.

"Yes brother. She is obviously more powerful than you ever were." Kander says menacingly as we reach the room where the ceremony was to take place.

"What are you doing here Kander!" My Father demands. You see Kander is what my Father calls the Black Manta the leader of an underground terrorist association. "Come to taint the minds of my kingdom?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see my niece become the next in line of the ignorant idiots." Kander spats back as he puts his helmet back on. "In fact hand over the crown and the privileges that come with or I destroy each and every one of you."

"You dare threaten me or my daughter!" My father exclaims bewildered at the thought.

"Don't worry foolish brother. I don't need to threaten her when I can just kill her!" Kander shouts menacingly lunging at my Father as he unleashes a blast of energy from his visor knocking him away from me.

"Tsalb morf sdnah!" Kalder shouts blasting some sort of mystical water from his hands blasting Kander into the wall. "Dnib mih! Hurry Marina backwards magic isn't as potent against Atlantians. Tropelet ot emoh!"

"I hope you have a backwards magic book for both of us!" I joke as we are teleported home. "Wait how did you do that?"

"Your mother taught me a new spell tropelet ot emoh. Teleport to home." Kalder explains to me as an explosion goes off. We look outside to see one of the towers crumble into dust as Black Manta soldiers walk through the ruble.

"Black Manta terrorist soldiers are everywhere! What are we supposed to do?" I ask Kalder hoping he had an answer.

"We need to run. Or more properly you need to run." Kalder says grabbing me as if we were about to teleport again. I pull back and push him to the ground.

"I'm not running! People are dying down there and I could stop it!" I shout at him as I watch the soldiers execute more civilians.

"They are dying for you! You're the next in line for the throne! If Black Manta kills, you and your Father that means he gets the throne!" Kalder explains to me just as I nearly jump out of my house.

"Stay close to me and when I'm sure I can't do anything else you can teleport out. K?" I ask which he contemplates.

"I really hate this plan for the record." Kalder says as we both jump out of the house and land on the battle field. I begin to look for any weapon I can find and grab one of the laser rifles off of a dead terrorist.

Suddenly, my Father and Kander burst out of the church with Kander blasting my Father into the dirt nearly killing him. I blast a nearby terrorist and swim over to him.

"You must run. Kander is too powerful. Take my triton and remember me." My Father says as he hands me his triton and dies in my arms.

"Erujonc drows! Marina we got to go now!" Kalder exclaims slicing a soldier off of him.

"Leaving so soon? I was just getting started." Kander says menacingly as he blasts me off of my feet. Kalder gets in front and blocks another incoming blast with his conjured sword.

"Erujonc dleihs!" Kalder commands replacing the sword with a shield and helping me off the ground.

"I think it's time I shut you up!" Kander announces busting through the shield and knocking Kalder out cold.

"Kalder no! You'll pay for this!" I shout shoving my Father's triton into Black Manta's stomach astonishing him. Suddenly, a giant explosion goes off from the surface world and an energy wave is created. As it begins to knock into Atlantis I can hear a faint cry.

"Dleihs ruo semoh!" I look and see my Mother creating a giant force field over Atlantis with her magic protecting us from the energy. I look around for Black Manta only to see him swimming over to my Mother!

"Mom! Mom watch out!" I shout but it was too late Black Manta blasts her with his full power disintegrating her immediately. I swim down and grab Kalder and as I swim out of the city I look back and see Black Manta staring at me menacingly. It's been three months since my Mom and Dad's death and we've been running ever since. Kalder and I have been hiding in other Atlantian cities, but we keep getting found and Kalder thinks he knows why and how.

"They might have a mystic on their team." Kalder exclaims excitedly and randomly.

"Okay that explains how they've been tracking us, but the real question is how do we stop that?" I ask as I continue to look through the magic word dictionary Kalder got me on our trip to Weturiom. Weturiom is an enormous city that nearly rivals Atlantis, but thankfully they harbored us for a few weeks so we catch our breath.

"The only way I can think of is to split up. They won't know which energy signature of ours to follow. It's a fifty fifty chance, but I'm not seeing any alternatives." Kalder explains to me.

"Where should we meet up then?" I ask him curiously.

"The surface dweller's called the city beside Atlantis Central City. We should start there. If anything we might try to enlist the surface dweller's heroes called the Power Rangers. They stopped an alien invasion. Could definitely not hurt." Kalder explains to me as I nod in agreement.

"Stay safe sorcerer." I tell him as we part ways.

"Stay safe princess." Kalder says as I turn around and swim away as fast as I can.

Atlantis has been overrun, but with the help of the Power Rangers. I might be able to free my kingdom from Black Manta's reign.

* * *

My name is James Smith this is the story of how I became hunted by the US military. A little about myself. I'm a teacher who teaches math to Softmores in Highschool. I'm also 24 years old and a big person on fire prevention (ironic). It all started when I had taken my class on a field trip to Star Labs in hopes of interesting some of them in Science. We had come all the way from Brownwood.

"Hello children." Dr. Harrison Wells the creator of the Particle Accelerator says to us. I was able to get him to show up for us before he went onstage.

"This is Harrison Wells kids. He created the Particle Accelerator and runs Star Labs." I explain to the kids who look really bored.

"Can it blow stuff up?" One of the students named Skull asks curiously and dumbly.

"If it did we'd all be in trouble. Now excuse me I have a world to change." Harrison excuses himself and goes onstage.

"Alright kids lets head back to the bus." I tell them as they begin to murmur to each other as we leave.

"Mr. Smith what does the Particle Accelerator do?" Britt asks me to which Connor is quick to reply.

"The Particle Accelerator is a machine that will hopefully revolutionize physics." Connor explains to Britt.

"Hopefully?" Jayce asks curiously.

"Yes hopefully Jayce. The Particle Accelerator is new technology beyond anything Mercury Labs is doing." I explain to them as they hop into the bus.

"Kind of like a certain technology we used to use." Connor begins to say until Jayce begins covering his mouth. That's when my phone began ringing.

"I got to take this. Joey if you wouldn't mind driving them to the Gas Station around the corner. I'll take my car." I ask Joey who nods getting inside the Bus.

"What's up James? Safe travels I hope?" My girlfriend Kara asks me over the phone.

"Nah we lost a few kids in the shark exhibit. They will be missed." I joke to Kara making her laugh on the other end.

"You wouldn't believe what happened today. You better be home soon so I can tell you about it." Kara teases me.

"I just might. But someone needs to look after these kids." I say trying to convince her and myself. That's when a hooded figure runs me over making me fall over. A college student runs up to me and helps me up.

"I'm really sorry sir." The Kid says as he runs off after the hooded figure.

"I got to go Kara. Goodnight sweet heart." I say to Kara through the phone hanging up on her. I get in my car and drive to the gas station Seven Eleven where the kids were waiting.

"Mr. Smith! That mean girl hit me!" Skull shouts pathetically as he points Britt.

"What do you have to say about this?" I ask Britt who just shrugs.

"Britt won't admit it sir, but Skull was harassing her and the cashier behind the counter. Britt told him to stop and he didn't so she grabbed him and threw him outside." Jayce explains to me defending Britt.

"Is this true ma'am?" I ask the cashier.

"Yes. This pig continued to harass me about going on a date. When I told him I wasn't interested he went berserk and the girl threw him to the ground." The Cashier explains to me. The kids all head out to the bus when it happened. The Particle Accelerator exploded sending a shockwave of energy.

"EVERYONE GET IN INSIDE!" I shout to everyone as they all run inside. Skull trips Britt though and I run out to help her. Knowing it would be too late I shield her with my body as the wave of energy hits the gas station erupting in flames. The flames smack against my skin and I feel the intense heat burn my body. It's been 3 months since the Particle Accelerator explosion and I don't have a burn on me. The doctors couldn't explain it, nobody could.

"I understand you didn't know that the Accelerator would explode, but we have to hold someone responsible for this. And sadly Mr. Smith that means you are fired." The Principal explain to me crushing me on the inside. I drove home where Kara waited for me.

"Everything okay?" She asks me with a worried look on her face.

"I just got laid off at work. What are we going to do Kara? We needed that job." I explain to her as I walk and sit down beside her.

"We'll be okay. We always are." Kara reassures me as she puts her arms around me and her head on my shoulder.

"Kara I hope you know that you're the best thing to ever happen to me." I tell her as I put my head on her head.

"I know and don't you forget it." Kara jokes making me laugh. We sit there cuddling when we hear the doorbell go off.

"I'll get it." I say begrudgingly as I walk over to the door and open it. Standing there is a tall man in a tuxedo.

"My name is Cody Simmons. I'm an agent for the CIA and you're coming with me." Cody commands me as he grabs me.

"Like heck I am." I exclaim punching him off of me. He retaliates by swinging his leg around and smacking my head. He then pulls his gun on me. I put my hands up and begin sweating profusely. He looks at me with fear and runs away as fast as he can. I look at my hands and realize both of my hands are on fire. I begin to panic and smack my hands against the wall trying to extinguish the flames. Kara begins screaming in fear and runs to grab some water. I stumble outside where I feel something hit my neck abruptly. I look at it and realize it's a tranq dart. I fall down and drop into unconsciousness as Kara runs outside to put the flames out. She begins to rush over to me, but two security officers pull her off and throw her inside the building. I wake up in a windowless cell with no seeable exits. I run over to the walls and start banging my fists on them in panic.

"Calm down James, we don't want to hurt you." Cody says coming from nowhere. I turn around in panic and just stare at Cody in fear.

"What's going on!? I demand to know what's going on!" I shout at Cody not really expecting an answer.

"You were affected by the Particle Accelerator." Cody begins to explain to me.

"Can you fix it?" I ask anxiously.

"We are sure of the affect it had on your body, but the preliminary report is showing that it's irreversible. The changes have bonded to you very DNA. There is no technology on Earth that mend that." Cody informs me solemnly.

"Am I allowed to leave?" I ask him terrified by the thought of not being allowed to leave.

"No. As simple as that no. We can't be sure of what changes you are going through. We saw your hands ignite into flames, but when we checked you for burns there were none. If you're fireproof then we could find a way to protect fire fighters, or just regular people." Cody explains as I begin to inch towards the wall where I thought he had come through.

"I don't just burn pal." I say cocky as I ignite the fire on my hands. I then slam my hands on the wall and burn straight through it revealing a room with people all staring at me shocked. Cody immediately pulls out his gun and is prepared to fire.

"Stop James. You don't know what you're doing!" Cody exclaims inching closer to me with his gun in hand.

"In fact I do. You really think I wouldn't figure out that I have powers after 3 months!? You must think I'm stupid." I bluff hoping he wouldn't call me out on it. I make a run for it by putting my hands in front of me hoping to just burn straight through the walls.

"James stop!" Cody exclaims running after me.

Without thinking I swing at the air and a fireball erupts from my hand nearly hitting Cody in the head. I then fall into another room where I look in horror as I see people being operated on. Cody runs in and looks just as astonished as I am.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Cody demands from one of the scientists.

"We're operating on Metahuman prisoner number 21." The scientist admits afraid for his life.

"I didn't know this was happening. I swear. You need to escape now." Cody tells me when he begins to get a call. "I'm getting called to go somewhere else, but I need you to get out of here."

"I'll be right behind you." I tell him as armed soldiers storm the room. Cody and I duck under cover as bullets begin smacking into it. Cody flips over the cover and shoots one of the armed soldiers as he takes cover again. I stand up and throw a fireball at a soldier missing him completely. Cody takes advantage of the confusion and grabs the fallen soldiers gun and pops up shooting the remaining three soldiers. We burst outside where we see a truck about to leave.

"Get in the truck and go off grid." Cody commands me as he pushes me into the truck. "Good luck."

"Thank you." I thank him as the truck leaves the facility.

I've been running ever since. Trey told me that he met Cody and that he saved him not long afterwards. However, if Cody is dead I will avenge him.

* * *

My name is Brooklyn Rose and I'm just an ordinary girl. Well as normal as a girl can be living in London. I was on my way to school when I saw two kids getting bullied by upper classmates.

"Hey stop it!" The girl shouts at them as they continue to beat on the boy.

"What are you going to do about it girlie?" One of the guys say menacingly as he grabs a hold of her. I begin running over when she breaks the grip and twirls the guy around making him land straight on his face as he fell. The other guys suspend beating on the boy and turn their attention to the girl.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I ask challengingly as I run up beside the girl. The guys begin to back off as their friend gets up with a bloody nose.

"You haven't seen the last of us. We're the Tunnel Snakes!" The boys shout as they run away.

"Jerks." I retort as the girl rushes to her friend.

"This is no time to die on me Brandon." The girl jokes picking him up slowly.

"I'm calling 999." I tell her as I pull out my phone.

"This is emergency services what seems to be problem?" The operator asks me.

"I intervened in a beating. The boy is really busted up and needs a hospital." I explain to the operator.

"Do you know where you are?" The operator asks nicely and calmly.

"7th Avenue Street. Please send help fast he's bleeding a lot." I say panicky.

"I've dispatched and emergency vehicle can you give me the name of the two people who were harassed in the fight, so that I can contact their parents?" The operator asks worried.

"I'm sorry I never caught your names?" I ask the pair.

"My name is Madison Bleth and he's Brandon Rowlett." Madison informs me as she continues to clean Brandon off with his shirt.

"Their names are Madison Bleth and Brandon Rowlett." I explain to her as the ambulance speeds around the corner and stops by us. They grab Brandon and put him in the ambulance. They then drive away as fast as they can.

"I didn't get to ask you your name." Madison says to me as she sits down on a nearby bench.

"Brooklyn Rose. Brooklyn Anna Rose. You don't seem all that shaken up about this." I answer her curiously.

"I've seen and done a lot more things than I would've liked. Plus, Brandon can make it through this." Madison says confidently.

"Well then Madison. I must take my leave. I have a plane to catch today and I might be late." I say goodbye to her as I begin running back home. When I make it home I instantly smell the delicious brisket made by my Mom.

"How was your day sweetie?" My mother asks me casually as she prepares dinner.

"Eventful to say the least." I joke as I grab a plate of brisket, mash potatoes, and corn. I sit down at the table with my Dad and little brother.

"I got a call saying you were stirring up trouble for the Tunnel Snakes." My Dad says to me in his usual gruff voice.

"They were beating on two kids what was I going to do?" I ask him sarcastically with pride beaming on his face.

"I'm proud you did the right thing Brooklyn. Thomas on the other hand has been quite the trouble maker while you were gone." My Mother tells me as she picks up my baby brother.

"You wouldn't make trouble for mommy and daddy would you? Nooooo." I say to Thomas with my baby voice making him laugh and squirm.

I finish eating and go upstairs to grab my bags. That's when I hear my Mom scream from downstairs. I run downstairs as fast as I can possibly go. I look in horror as blood begins creeping into the living room.

"Ah Brooklyn. Just the girl I wanted to see." A man says sinisterly as he comes around the corner with two knives in his hands both with blood stains on them.

"Who the heck are you!?" I scream at him fearing for my life. That's when Thomas begins crying and screaming.

"Such a simple question. One that is not easily answered." The man says confusing me even more as he begins walking slowly towards me. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Suddenly, I begin having flashes of memories spiking into my head. I see Egypt in ancient days with workers all around and conflict between three people. None of the faces I recognize when the third person reveals himself showing him to be my current assailant.

"What just happened!?" I exclaim making the man grin sinisterly.

"You my dear Brooklyn just remembered something you were a part of." The man informs me making me even more confused and terrified. That's when I begin to have another memory flash.

4000 Years Ago

"We can't keep this a secret forever." A woman begins to say to the man.

"Maybe we shouldn't keep it a secret for much longer." The man says putting his arms around the woman.

"But they'll kill us Khufu!" The woman exclaims terrified.

"I'm the prince Shierra they wouldn't dare challenge the rule of my father to kill me." Khufu says confidently.

"As luck would have it Prince Khufu your Father didn't order your head when I told him that the priestess Shierra was carrying an heir to the throne. Which as we both know is treason." A priest says walking in on the two.

"Vandal! What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Prince Khufu demands from the Priest known as Vandal.

"It's Savage to you Prince Khufu." Vandal Savage says menacingly as he pulls out the knife which is used by the present day version of him on me. Suddenly, a loud rumbling can be heard as a meteorite begins to plummet to the Earth. Vandal then swiftly kills Khufu and Shierra as the meteor plummets on top of them.

Present Day

"Savage?" I ask more confused than terrified.

"Oh so you remember me?" Vandal Savage gloats terrifyingly.

"What does this have to do with me?" I exclaim at him as I begin backing up even more.

"Nothing. You are as unimportant to time as Khufu or Shierra, but when the meteorite hit it changed the four of us." Vandal begins to explain.

"Four? There were only three. And hit us? That was Egypt 4000 years ago." I say beginning to figure everything out in my head. "I was the baby."

"Yes you are. When the meteorite hit I was given immortality. But what happened to you and your parents was much more spectacular." He begins to say when he lunges on me and knocks me out with the butt of his gun. I wake up strapped to a chair on top of the tower of London.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" I demand struggling to get out of the rope.

"I don't get any benefit from killing you if your powers haven't emerged." Vandal explains as he begins to walk closer to me. "You see you don't only reincarnate. You can fly."

He then pushes me with the chair off the roof of the building and I begin to plummet to my death. I continue to scream and kick when suddenly the chair bursts into pieces and I stop falling. I look behind me in shock as I see two magnificent wings attached to my back.

"What the frack." I exclaim as Vandal looks down at me from the roof. I then fly away as fast as I can back home. I run into the house where I still here Thomas crying profusely and my parent's bodies on the floor. "Oh my…it's going to be okay Thomas we're going to go."

It's been three months since then and I hitched a plan with Thomas to go to Central City where I heard there was someone who caused powers like mine. My parents are dead and I'm being hunted along with my brother by an immortal psychopath named Vandal Savage. Needless to say. This sucks.

* * *

My name is Alex Parker and I'm the fastest man alive. To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to believe in the impossible. My story is pretty simple. My whole life I've been running usually from bullies. Sometimes I would escape. Sometimes I would not.

11 Years Ago

"Tell me what happened Alex." My mother asks me kindly as she cleans off the blood from my head.

"Those guys were picking on kids. Just because they thought they weren't cool. It wasn't right." I explained to her.

"I know." She acknowledges as she puts me on her lap.

"I guess I wasn't fast enough." I say disappointed.

"No. You have such a good heart Alex. And it's better to have a good heart than fast legs." She explains to me as my Father walks in through the door.

"Hello. I'm home." My Dad declares relieved.

"Alex got into a fight." My Mom tells my Dad.

"Oh yeah?" My Dad asks rhetorically.

"And he won." She tells him making him smile.

"Way to go slugger." He says happily to which my Mom gives him a death stare. "Oh and no more fighting."

But after that night I was running from something much scarier. Something I could never explain. Something impossible.

"HENRY! HENRY!" She calls out to my Dad in agony. I rush downstairs where I see my Father watching as two balls of lightning zip around the room. One red and one of the yellow.

"MOM!" I shouted in fear as my Dad grabs me fearfully.

"NORA HOLD ON!" My Dad shouts as loud as he can. "RUN ALEX RUN!"

And just like that in a blink of an eye the yellow lightning encompassed me and I was suddenly 3 blocks away from my house.

Present Day

"Second robbery this week." One of the detectives say disgusted.

"One of the witnesses' ID Clyde Martin as one of the shooters." Jo informs him.

"Aw man the Martin Brothers are back?" The cop says disappointed.

"What do we got here?" The Captain asks Jo.

"Two perps one shot out the cameras. Made away with 10,000 dollars in cash." Jo informs the captain reluctantly.

"Has CSI been over this?" The Captain asks Jo who avoids eye contact signaling I had not. "Where's Parker?"

Meanwhile I continue to try and run through the crowds of people surrounding the crime scene.

"CSI coming through." I exclaim as I finally manage to get in the crime scene. "Sorry I'm late Captain Singh."

"What was it this time Mr. Parker? Did you forget to set your alarm clock? And before you answer I should remind you the excuse you gave last time was car trouble. Do you want to know why that was so memorable?" Captain Singh begins to ask me.

"I don't own a car." I say embarrassingly.

"He was running an errand for me." Jo lies to the Captain. "Alex do you get what I asked for?"

"Yeah it's right here." I say giving him a half-eaten Twix bar. "I ate a few bites."

"Get going Mr. Parker." The Captain commands me sighing in disgust.

"Yes sir." I say as I kneel down and set out my stuff when I realize the tire marks. I get a closer look and see a weird excrement which I assumed to be from the tires. I then notice the size of the tires. "The getaway car is Mustang Shelby GT500. Shelby's have a weird super wide tire unique to that model. 12 inches with an asymmetrical tread. But there's something else."

I grab Jo's partners pen and pick up the excrement with it. I then stuff the pen into an evidence bag that I can evaluate later.

"Fecal excrement. Animal I'd guess." I inform them when the Detective gets a bit angry.

"My Dad gave me that pen. Before he died." The Detective tells me angrily.

"Um sorry detective." I apologize putting the evidence bag in my bag. Jo then drives me back to the Precinct. Where I immediately go upstairs and begin evaluating the type of excrement.

"Okay then I'm ready to this atom smasher smashing." Iris declares as she walks into my lab.

"There was a shooting today. Your Dad needs me to process some of the evidence. Which means I'm not sure if we can make it to Star Labs." I say disappointedly walking around my lab.

"But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad little nerdy dream." She mocks me as she eats one of my fries.

"Hands off my fries. Unbelievable." I joke as I grab them from her and walk back to my computer.

"I'm stress eating over my dissertation. We started selling donuts at Jitters today. I ate two of them." She half jokes making me laugh.

"You look amazing." I tell her sincerely making her roll her eyes.

"What's so important about this Particle Accelerator anyway?" Iris asks me curiously.

"Harrison Well's quantum theory is light years ahead of anything they are doing at Stern." I begin to explain.

"Alex you're doing that thing again where you're not speaking English." Iris jokes making me pull out a marker and rolling over one of the white boards. I then draw a dot in the center of the board.

"Imagine that this dot is everything the human race has known up to this point." I begin to explain to her.

"Does that include twerking?" Iris jokes making me laugh. I then draw a circle around the dot.

"This is everything we could learn with the Particle Accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at Physics. It will literally change the way we look at everything!" I exclaim excitedly. That's when my computer beeps and Jo walks into my lab.

"You got to get yourself a girlfriend Alex." Iris jokes sitting back down.

"Hey you leave him alone. He's working." Jo jokes as he and Iris embrace.

"Actually the computer just got done. I think the Martin Brothers are hanging out on a farm. The fecal excrement has a trace of hormones in it used in only two farms. I say that if a Shelby GT500 is there you got your guys." I exclaim to him handing him the locations of the two farms.

"Now that Alex here has solved your poop problem how about letting him go to Star Labs?" Iris asks Jo nicely.

"Fine go." Jo says with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you Jo!" I exclaim as I grab my coat and run out the door with Iris behind me. We finally get to Star Labs just minutes before the big speech begins.

"So Alex how was your trip to Starling City? You find what you were looking for?" Iris asks me making me get uncomfortable just thinking about it.

"Actually while I was away I got to think about relationships. Well I'm not in one and you're not in one. And you're my best friend Iris." I begin to confess when Iris cuts me off.

"You are too Alex. Why else would I be here?" Iris jokes motioning to all of Star Labs.

"That's not exactly what I meant." I say trying to explain.

"I know what you're going to say Alex." She begins to say.

"I'm not sure you do." I say disappointed.

"Since we grew up in the same house together it can get weird to talk to me about girls, but I just want to tell you it shouldn't be awkward to talk to me about girls. There's nothing I want more than for you to meet the right girl who completely adores you for the amazing guy you are." Iris says making me even more disappointed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I lie as we continue to walk towards the podium.

"Aw aren't you glad I know you so well?" Iris jokes playfully bumping into me. That's when Harrison Wells walks onto the stage and everyone begins cheering.

"Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells and tonight the future begins. The work my team and I are doing here will change the way we look at physics. It will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine and trust me that future will be here faster than you think." Harrison Wells explains to everyone in the crowd. Suddenly, a man rushes by and takes Iris's bag.

"My bag! That has my dissertation in it!" She exclaims as I run after the crook. I accidently run into a guy on the phone.

"Sorry!" I exclaim as I continue running after the perp. We make it past the building and into an alley way where he stops and smacks me overhead with the computer. "Hey kid you don't have to do this alright? Just give me my friends computer."

He inches closer ready to give me the bag when he shoves it into my stomach making me fall over in pain. Meanwhile a cop by the name Eddie Thawyne is doing his rounds when he sees the perp running away.

"Freeze or do you want to see you're not faster than a bullet?" Eddie exclaims pulling his gun on the crook. We head back to the precinct where it begins to rain and thunder. I walk upstairs to my lab.

Meanwhile Jo and his Partner arrive at the last farm.

"This is the last farm on Alex's list." Jo informs his partner as they get out of the car.

"Look I know you said he's a smart kid, but you said it yourself sometimes he's chasing flying pigs." The Detective argues as they begin to head for the farm house.

"Let's check it out just in case." Jo says confidently as they enter the building. Meanwhile back at my lab I turn on the TV to hear what's going on.

"I'm Linda Park reporting live from the Particle Accelerator. Despite the thunder storm Dr. Wells assures us that the launch of the Particle Accelerator will continue as planned." The reporter reports making me mad and turning off the TV. Meanwhile Jo and his partner find something hidden under a sheet of cloth. They tear it off to reveal a Shelby GT500.

"The kid was right." The Partner says astonished as a shot goes off from one of the Martin Brothers nearly hitting Jo. The begin firing back when both of the Martin Brothers begin running outside to escape in their plane. Jo and his Partner pursue the Brothers, but Jo's partner gets shot in the neck killing him. They take off in the air when suddenly a massive explosion goes off. Meanwhile I try to close my Skylight before any of the blast's radiation makes it inside. I grab a hold of the metal chain connected to it when I'm suddenly struck by lightning making me fly back unconscious. The explosion hits the Martin Brother's plane destroying them and the plane. I begin to awake when I hear a song playing in the background and two people checking on me.

"Can you please turn that off." The woman asks the man rudely.

"Nah man this is his favorite song." He retorts back.

"How can you possibly know that?" She asks him coldly.

"Checked it on his Facebook page." He explains to her making her sigh in disbelief. That's when I fully awaken and sit straight up screaming. "Holy crap!"

"Dr. Wells he's awake." The woman says through an intercom system.

"Where am I?" I ask fearfully as they both begin to rush towards me.

"It's okay dude you're in Star Labs." The man says trying to calm me down as the woman checks my vitals.

"Star Labs? Who are you?" I ask trying to stay calm as the woman continues to check my heart rate.

"I'm Cisco and she's Caitlyn. Sorry Dr. Tidwell." Cisco explains as Caitlyn gives him a cruel stare when she suddenly hands me a cup.

"I need you to pee in this." Caitlyn demands shoving the cup closer to me.

"Not right now. Chill out Caitlyn." Cisco says taking the cup away from the both of us.

"What's going on?" I ask curiously and still cautiously.

"You were hit by lightning dude." Cisco tells me as I stand up and look in the mirror.

"Lightning gave me abs?" I ask confused as I look at the now six pack I have gained.

"Your muscles should be atrophy, but are instead in a state of cellular regeneration." Caitlyn explains squeezing the abs to test if it hurt me.

"Come here and sit. You were in a coma." Cisco explains to me as he puts me back on the bed.

"For how long?" I ask worryingly.

"Three Months. Welcome back Mr. Parker." Harrison Wells tells me as he wheels in on his wheelchair. Caitlyn hands me a Star Labs sweater and Dr. Wells convinces me to go on a walk with him through the facility.

"It's hard to believe I'm here. I've always wanted to meet you face to face." I explain to him excitedly.

"Yeah? Well you certainty went to great lengths to do so Mr. Parker." Dr. Wells jokes as we continue throughout the facility.

"What happened here? Where is everybody?" I ask him curiously.

"Star Labs has not been operational since Feema categorized us a Class 4 hazardous location. 17 people died that night many more injured myself amongst them." Dr. Wells explains sadly. We stop at the overhang where I look over to see the pipeline for the Particle Accelerator completely destroyed.

"Geez what happened?" I ask curiously.

"3 Months Ago the Particle Accelerator went on exactly as planned for 45 minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then there was anomaly. The volts became unmeasurable the ring popped sending the energy into a storm cloud." Dr. Wells explains to me.

"And the storm cloud created the lightning bolt that hit me." I say to myself figuring out the rest.

"That's right. I was recovering myself when I heard about you. The hospital was going through unexplainable power outages every time you went into cardiac rest. Which was actually a miss diagnosis. Because you see you weren't flat lining Alex. Your heartbeat was going too fast for the EKG machine to register it." He tells me reluctantly. We head back to where I awoke which I assumed to be the main lab. "Now I may not be the most popular guy around, but Detective Jo Robles and his daughter allowed me to take you here. Where we were able to stabilize you."

"Iris?" I ask him.

"Yes. She came to see you quite often." Dr. Wells informs me.

"She talks a lot." Caitlyn says as she hands Dr. Wells a drink.

"Plus she's hot." Cisco says abruptly.

"I need to go." I say as I begin to leave.

"You can't leave yet we still need to run tests." Caitlyn argues pushing me back into the lab.

"I agree we need to run more tests to see if you're okay." Dr. Wells agrees with Caitlyn only making me more anxious to leave.

"I'm fine really. I feel normal. Thank you for saving my life." I declare as I begin to run outside to leave. I take a taxi and arrive at Jitters which is where Iris works at. I watch as Iris takes an order from one of the customers. I walk into Jitters and she instantly sees me. She runs up and jumps onto me hugging me tightly as tears begin streaming down her face.

"You're awake! Why didn't Star Labs call us?" She asks as she tries to compose herself.

"I just woke up." I explain to her excitedly.

"Should you even be on your feet?" She asks curiously as we sit down.

"Iris I'm okay." I tell her happily.

"I watched you die Alex. You kept dying." Iris tells me as she begins to cry again. I grab her hand and put it where my heart is.

"It's still beating." I assure her making her laugh. Suddenly, everything begins to go super slow and then resumes as normal which shakes me up.

"Are you okay?" She asks me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen I'm going to head to the precinct I'll meet you there." I assure her as I leave through the back exit when suddenly my hand begins to vibrate uncontrollably. "What's happening to me?"

I begin to run forward super-fast launching myself into a car setting off the alarm. In panic I look around and begin running uncontrollably fast. I stop, but not soon enough as I'm launched into a truck filled with pillows. I hurry up and get out of the truck and run away super-fast to the Precinct.

"This is crazy." I say to myself still not believing what I just did. I walk into the Precinct where Jo runs up and hugs me tightly.

"Oh man you scared the heck out of us kid." Jo exclaims completely relieved.

"That was quite the nap you took there baby face and you still look twelve." One of the cops joke making everyone laugh.

"Captain can me and Alex go grab a slice?" Jo asks the Captain who reluctantly agrees.

"Jo before you go one of the witnesses to today's robbery ID the shooter as Clyde Martin." Eddie says to Jo confusing me. That's when I see his old partner's picture put up with the rest of detectives who died.

"That's impossible Clyde Martin is dead." Jo says not believing what Eddie said. Reluctantly Jo and I leave in his car towards the pizza parlor. We make it halfway there when we begin to hear sirens blaring near us. A car zips past us with a cop car hot on its heels.

"Sorry Alex it looks like duty calls." Jo apologizes while putting the siren on top if his car. We begin speeding after the vehicles when suddenly the cop car goes out of control and rams into our car! Jo is knocked unconscious, so I grab him and race out of the car just as it crashes and blows up. I race after the car and bust into it where I see Clyde Martin at the wheel. He jumps out of the car in panic. The car then goes out of control and slams into wall just before that though I manage to speed out of the car and tumble into the streets.

"Who are you?" Clyde Martin demands angrily as he holds his hands out. "It doesn't matter."

Suddenly smoke begins pouring from his hands encompassing the entire street with fog in mere seconds. After an ambulance and more cops arrive Jo confronts me about what happened.

"How did we escape? The last thing I remember was the cop's car hitting us." Jo asks me curiously.

"When we got hit you were thrown from the car and onto the road. I saw the guy in the car Jo. It was Clyde Martin." I lie to him which is a skill I learned from someone in Starling City.

"It wasn't Clyde Martin he's dead." Jo argues denying even the slightest possibility.

"I saw him! He can control the weather. Some kind of fog enveloped the street immediately." I declare angrily when I realize Jo doesn't believe me. "You don't believe me. You never believe me."

"Okay, you want to do this right here? Right now? Fine. Martin is dead there is no controlling the weather Alex just like there wasn't any lightning in your house the night your mother died. It was your brain helping a scared little boy accept what he saw." Jo exclaims rudely and angrily.

"My Dad did not kill my Mom." I say weakly.

"Yes he did Alex! Your Dad killed your Mother Alex I'm sorry son. I knew it, the jury knew it, and now he is paying for his crimes in Iron Heights." Jo exclaims convinced there were no other alternatives.

"Dad that's enough!" Iris exclaims making Jo and I storm off. Once I get far enough away so that nobody could see me I race over to Star Labs and tell them what happened. Dr. Wells and Dr. Tidwell didn't believe me so we went out to an old Ferris Airfield to test my abilities.

"You really don't believe he can run that fast do you?" Caitlyn asks Harrison Wells curiously.

"I believe anything is possible and in a few minutes you might too." Harrison answers confidently.

"How does it fit?" Cisco asks me as I put the helmet on.

"It's a little snug." I joke as Cisco takes it off and grabs one of the things off the table. "What's that?"

"Experimental earpiece. It protects against any background noise or in your case any possible sonic booms. Which would be awesome." Cisco says enthusiastically. Caitlyn walks over and tightens the strap on my pads.

"What's wrong?" She asks me reluctantly.

"Nothing I just noticed you don't smile much." I say to her making her a bit more uncomfortable.

"My once promising career in bioengineering is gone and my boss is in a wheel chair. The same explosion that put you in a coma also killed my fiancée. So this blank expression seems like the way to go." Caitlyn explains to me sadly.

"Everything set?" Harrison asks Cisco who nods. "As much as I would like to test the full range of your abilities. I must caution restraint Mr. Parker."

"Yeah." I agree as I get ready to run. I zoom forward at intense speeds as I go back and forth in a matter of seconds.

"It's impossible." Caitlyn says as I continue running around the air field.

"He just hit 300 miles per hour and is stabilizing there." Cisco informs Dr. Wells as I stop in front of them. "That was insane!"

"I must say Mr. Parker quite impressive. Now what was it you wanted to discuss with us about Clyde Martin?" Harrison Wells asks me seriously.

"I wasn't the only one effected was I?" I ask him rudely.

"We don't know for sure." Harrison answers reluctantly.

"You said there was no residual danger, but that's not true so what really happened that night?" I demand rudely.

"When the accelerator went active we all felt like heroes until something went wrong. A dimensional barrier ruptured unleashing unknown elements into our world. Anti-matter, Dark Energy, X-Elements." Harrison Wells explains to me when I cut him off.

"Those are all theoretical." I argue.

"And how theoretical are you? We mapped the exposure throughout the city, but there is no real way of knowing who was effected. We've been searching for other Metahumans like yourself." Harrison explain to me.

"I saw one today. He's a bank robber and he can control the weather." I exclaim confidently.

"This just keeps getting cooler." Cisco remarks happily.

"This is not cool. A man died! Martin must have gotten his powers the same way I did. He's still out there! We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else!" I exclaim nearly storming off.

"Alex! That's a job for the police." Harrison argues.

"Yeah I work for the police." I argue back.

"Yes, but as a forensic scientist." Harrison says ending the argument.

"You're responsible for this. For him." I exclaim rudely.

"What's important is you! Not me I lost everything I lost my company, I lost my reputation, I lost my freedom, and then you healed completely from the lightning strike in two hours. Inside your body is a map to a whole new world of genetic therapy. We can't risk everything all because you want to go play hero! You're not a hero. You're just a young man who was struck by lightning." Harrison Wells exclaims loudly. We sit there in awkward silence until I zoom out of the door and begin running as fast as I can to go see and old friend. I run into Starling City and message him to meet me on a roof top.

11 Years Ago

"I swear to God I didn't do this." My Dad declares as he gets pulled out of my house by policemen.

"Dad!? Why are they taking you!?" I ask angrily as my Dad gets pulled away.

"Alex don't go in the house! What's going to happen to my son?" He asks the policemen as gets put in the cop car.

"Where's Mom!?" I ask weakly as I run into the house slipping past the policemen. I walk in and find a body covered by a blanket. I run over and lift the blanket revealing my Mom. "Mom? Wake up mom please."

"You're going to be okay Alex." Jo comforts me as he puts the blanket back on her and escorts me out of the house. "You're going to stay with me and Iris for a while."

Present Day

"So that's my story. I spent my whole life searching for the impossible never thinking that I would become the impossible." I explain to Oliver who stands there.

"So why come to me? Something tells me you didn't just run 600 miles to come see a friend." Oliver asks me in his green clad suit.

"All my life I've just wanted to do more. And the first chance I get to help someone I screw up. What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some guy who was struck by lightning?" I explain to him sadly.

"I don't think that lightning struck you Alex. I think it chose you." Oliver tells me confidently.

"I just don't know if I'm like you Oliver. I don't know if I can be some vigilante." I say motioning towards his costume.

"You can be better because you can inspire people in ways I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel. Making a difference, saving people in a flash." Oliver explains to me as he turns around. "Take your own advice. Wear a mask."

Oliver then grapples away as I run away. I race over to Central City and enter Star Labs where I begin going over unsolved crimes from the past 3 months. I grab Cisco and Caitlyn and plan to tell them what I found.

"I've been going over unsolved cases from the last 3 months and there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths and robberies. You Metahumans have been busy. I'm not blaming you I know you all lost something that night. I need your help to catch Martin. I can't do it without you." I explain to them with Cisco getting a huge grin on his face.

"If we're doing this I got something that can help." Cisco informs us happily as he runs away and rolls out a suit. "Something I've been playing with. It was designed to replace Firemen's usual get up. I thought if Star Labs could do something for the community they would stop hating Dr. Wells."

"How is this going to help me?" I ask curiously.

"It's reinforced with a tripolymer. It's heat and abrasive resistant. Which means it should resist against you moving at fast speeds. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built in sensors so we can track your vitals from here." Cisco explains while Caitlyn and I look at it in wow.

"Now how do we find Martin?" I ask Caitlyn who grabs her tablet.

"I have re-tasked Star Labs satellites to look for freak meteorological events that spring up out of nowhere. We just got a ping at some old farm house. Ring a bell?" Caitlyn asks me.

"Actually yeah it does." I say changing into the suit at super-speed.

Meanwhile Jo and Eddie drive up to the old farmhouse that the Martin Brothers were at before.

"Why are we checking here if you think he's dead?" Eddie asks Jo curiously.

"A witness saw him and now Alex too. That's one too many coincidences for this old cop." Jo explains to his partner. They bust into the farmhouse where they see Clyde Martin sitting down in the middle of the building. "Martin. Get to your feet slowly and put your hands on your head."

"You got me. At the night of the storm after Star Labs blew after our plane went down and I woke up alive. When I saw what I could do I understood. I am God." Clyde says still sitting as Jo goes in to handcuff him.

"Shut the heck up." Jo demands as he and Eddie draw closer when suddenly Clyde gets up.

"Turn around!" Eddie commands when suddenly fog begins to envelope the room. And he slams his hands down pushing a gust of wind into Jo and Eddie making them slam into the wall.

"You think your guns can stop God!" Clyde demands as the wind begins to pick up and he begins to levitate.

"Why the heck would God need to rob banks?" Jo demands as Clyde begins to rise higher and higher into the sky.

"You're right. I've been thinking too small." He says as a tornado begins to form around him tearing up the farmhouse. Jo grabs Eddie and runs outside as fast as he can. One of the pieces of the roof begin to break away from the tornado and is sent hurling at Jo. I race in and grab Jo and Eddie before they're crushed.

"Alex this thing is heading towards the city you have to stop it! If this thing continues to pick up, we could be looking at an F5 tornado!" Cisco exclaims over the earpiece.

"How do I stop it?" I ask excitedly as the tornado continues to grow in size. "What if I unravel it?"

"How the heck are you going to do that?" Caitlyn asks me over the earpiece.

"I'll run around it in the opposite direction cutting of it's legs!" I shout over the earpiece.

"You'd have to clock 400 Miles per hour to do that." Cisco informs me with Caitlyn interjecting.

"Your body may not hold up at those speeds!" Caitlyn warns me.

"I have to try!" I exclaim as I begin running around as fast as I can. I continue to race around it as fast as I can and it begins to unravel until Clyde Martin grazes me with lightning knocking me back. Jo looks on in disbelief as the tornado inches closer. "It's too strong!"

"You can do this Alex. You were right I am responsible for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me and when I looked at you all I saw was just another potential victim of my hubris. But Alex you can stop it. You can do this now RUN ALEX RUN!" Harrison Wells tells me over the earpiece. I begin running around it again faster than before as I continue to run. Clyde Martin struggles to keep up the tornado when I suddenly stop it making him fall down and I fall down due to exhaustion.

"Hey! I didn't think there was anyone else like me." Clyde says as he inches closer to me with his gun drawn.

"I'm not like you! You're a murderer!" I exclaim when he begins to pull up his gun to shoot me when suddenly three shots go off hitting him and killing him. I look around and see Jo staring at me in wonder since I'm unmasked.

"Alex!?" Caitlyn exclaims over the earpiece.

"Everything's fine. It's over." I tell them as Jo walks over and sits down beside me. After that Jo called the cops and the ambulance to pick up Clyde Martin.

"What you can do, it was the lightning bolt?" Jo asks me still in shock.

"More or less." I tell him to keep it short.

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I called you crazy for chasing the impossible, but you really did see something the night your mom died. And your Dad is innocent. You got to promise me something. You can't tell Iris about this." Jo apologizes to me sincerely.

"Of course." I promise him.

All in all, a very weird day. I gained super-speed, met new friends, and now I have a way to catch the man who murdered my Mom. He better watch out because I'm coming and I will stop him.

* * *

 **Like I said in the description the Flash's backstory remains the same, but the 4 other characters will evolve and meet each other in really organic and interesting ways. Hope everyone enjoyed this mega chapter and is excited for the future of this story. If you want to find out who the random characters who showed up throughout the story like Connor, Madison, and Brandon check out my Power Rangers story. This is a direct spinoff of that series, so check it out if you want.**


	2. Shifty

**This is the first regular sized chapter and all the other chapters will be about this long heading forwards. Last chapter was just an exception. Thank you to everyone who wrote a review and read the entire story it means a lot. ENJOY!**

* * *

Heroes #7

Shifty. Alex wakes up after a 3-month coma to find himself inside Star Labs with two scientists named Caitlyn Tidwell and Cisco Ramone. After they explain to him that he had been in a coma Dr. Harrison Wells decided that he and Alex needed to talk. They walked around Star Labs, but Alex decides that he needs to go see Iris at Jitters. When he gets there he has an emotional moment with Iris and decides he'll meet her at the Precinct. When he leaves Jitters his hand begins vibrating uncontrollably and he discovers his super speed. Alex makes it to the precinct where Jo asks the Captain if they could grab a slice. The Captain reluctantly says yes and the two leave towards the pizza parlor. On their way there sirens began blaring near them and a car goes speeding by with a cop hot on its tail. Jo reluctantly chases after the vehicle, but suddenly the cop car goes out of control and rams into Alex and Jo's car! Alex luckily grabs Jo and zooms out of the car as fast as he can as it crashes and explodes. Alex then chases after the car and discovers the man's identity to be Clyde Martin. After Clyde Martin escapes using his abilities Alex tries to tell Jo who won't listen to him. After a brief argument with Jo Alex decided he would go to Star Labs and get some answers. When he arrives Dr. Tidwell insists on seeing his super-speed and they go to an abandoned air field to test it. Once they arrive Alex shows them his speed and demands answers to his questions. Harrison Wells reluctantly gives him the answers he's seeking and tells him to not be hero. Alex doesn't listen and decides to visit Oliver aka the Arrow is Starling City. Oliver encourages him to continue on his path of being a hero. Alex with his renewed courage decides to enlist Caitlyn and Cisco in helping him stop Clyde Martin. Cisco then gives him a suit that will help protect him from anything that might try to attack him. Meanwhile Jo and Eddie investigate the farm that Clyde Martin and his brother had been in when the Particle Accelerator exploded. Jo and Eddie find him inside the building where immediately tries to kill them and creates a tornado to destroy the city! That's when Alex arrives just in time to save Jo and Eddie from some of the debris of the fallen farmhouse. Alex then comes up with the idea to unravel the tornado which he would need to clock 400 miles per hour to do. After failing on his first attempt Dr. Wells encourages Alex to defeat Clyde Martin and apologizes for his earlier outburst. Alex manages to do so and from pure exhaustion takes off his mask. Clyde then holds a gun to his head until Jo shoots Clyde killing him. Jo inadvertently sees Alex without his mask on and after police arrive apologizes for not believing Alex about his Dad being innocent. My name is Trey Harris and after the Particle Accelerator exploded I gained the ability to shrink. After escaping from the military facility I was being kept at I decided to hide out in Central City with Jefferson.

"How long do you think you'll be staying here?" Jefferson asks me curiously.

"I honestly have no clue. As long as the army is still hunting me I don't know where or who I can go to." I explain sadly as I flop down on his couch.

"Why is the military hunting you anyways?" Jefferson asks me inquisitively.

"When the Particle Accelerator exploded I gained some sort of ability. For some reason the army thinks that I can somehow hurt someone with this ability and locked me up." I explain to him leaving out the bit that I can shrink. Jefferson begins opening up his mail looking for bills disappointedly.

"Oh no." Jefferson remarks as he opens one of letters.

"What's wrong?" I ask curiously.

"I knew they were laying people off, but I didn't think I would be one of them. In other words, I don't a have a job." Jefferson tells me sadly as he begins looking around.

"Any reason why your boss is laying people off?" I ask him curiously.

"No clue. It's like he changed into a completely different person a couple of months ago." Jefferson explains to me giving me an idea.

"What if I per say had an ability that I could use to spy on your boss?" I ask him inquisitively.

"Well in that case I would take you to my work place and sneak you in. But you don't have any abilities so it doesn't matter!" Jefferson exclaims frustrated at his situation. "You don't have any abilities right?"

"Weeeeeeell. The explosion did give me an ability. I may or may not be able to shrink." I explain to him making him look excited.

Meanwhile James after he had escaped from the facility he was being kept at he had returned home to find his wife Kara missing. He eventually in his search for her ends up in Central City hoping to talk to Harrison Wells about his powers.

"Man this place is pretty beat up." James retorts to himself when entering Star Labs. Suddenly, Cisco runs into James while trying to leave Star Labs.

"Um sorry man Star Labs has been closed for a while. That means you can't be in here." Cisco explains to him cautiously.

"I have to see Harrison Wells! You wouldn't understand, but I have these abilities and I think my wife got kidnapped because of them." James explains worryingly as he tries to reason with Cisco.

"Bro I'm sorry, but nobody is allowed inside Star Labs." Cisco says as he begins to reach for his phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." James warns Cisco as he turns on his abilities setting his hands on fire. That's when Harrison Wells pushes himself forward in his wheelchair into the room where James is threatening Cisco.

"Mr. Smith would you please put out the fire." Harrison Wells asks menacingly as James puts out the fire on his hands. "Leave us Cisco."

"But Dr. Wells." Cisco begins to argue when Harrison makes it abundantly clear by pointing to the exit.

"I couldn't help but overhear your predicament. I'm going to make you an offer you can either take or leave the outcome is up to you. I know who has your wife and how to stop them, but right now there is Metahuman like yourself who's about to try and take down someone they can't alone. He is the boss of the Jitters and I promise you that if you help the kid who's idiotic enough to fight him that I will help you save your wife." Harrison proposes to James menacingly.

"Deal." James exclaims excitedly while shaking Dr. Wells hand.

Meanwhile Jefferson and I arrive at Jitters with me shrunken inside his bag. Jefferson walks through the main area and barges into his boss's office.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion!" The Boss exclaims rudely as I sneak out of Jefferson's bag.

"I came here to get my job back!" Jefferson exclaims loudly as I hide in a gigantic bookcase.

"Leave now or I'm calling the cops!" The boss threatens making Jefferson leave the building. After things begin to settle down around the building I jump out of the bookcase and begin looking around for clues as to why he would lay people off. I grow to regular size and begin searching through all the documents on his desk. That's when I realize a secret compartment attached to his desk.

"Bingo was his name oh! B-i-n-g-o bingo was his name oh!" I exclaim happily as I shrink down and squeeze in-between the cracks in the compartment. I grab out my phone which thankfully shrinks with me and activate the flashlight on it so I can see. I begin scrounging around the cabinet looking for anything that could be considered suspicious. I then begin climbing a very black ominous object blocking me from getting the other half of the evidence. When I finally get to the top of it I realize what the object is. It's a pistol fully loaded and ready to be pulled out on a second's notice. "Man this guy isn't joking around. If Jefferson had stayed for a little bit longer who knows what would've happened."

Suddenly, the drawer is flung open and tossed into the wall with me holding on for my dear life. The drawer falls down locking me inside it as it sits upside down. Meanwhile James enters Jitters after it closes and begins to look around cautiously.

"Who knew a coffee shop could be so ominous and creepy." James jokes to himself to keep him calm. Suddenly, a gunshot goes off nearly hitting James!

"Come out come out whomever you are." The man with the gun taunts menacingly. James watches as the man begins to morph from being an old man into a 22-year-old. Instinctively, James ignites his hands on fire and begin hurling fire balls at the man with horrible accuracy. That's when I finally break loose and see the kid getting fireballed across the floor. I grow to normal size and grab the kid's gun pointing it at the man on fire.

"Who are you!?" I ask James inquisitively while pointing the gun at him.

"I was told to come here and help a Metahuman with something. I'm guessing your him?" He asks me when he sees me still trembling. "My name is James. I work as a Math Teacher. Well at least I did. Can you put the gun down?"

"What and give up my only advantage?" I scoff as I continue to point the gun at him until I'm suddenly clocked in the head and the gun is taken from me. I look to my back to see the guy morph into Jefferson's boss. "Well that explains it."

Suddenly he throws me to the other end of the building with super-strength. James takes cover as he's shot in the arm by the shape shifter.

"We need to come up with a plan!" I shout at James as he begins to run away.

"We? You almost shot me!" James exclaims loudly when suddenly the alarm begins sounding when the shape shifter shoots the glass.

"Can you just get over that!" I exclaim as we begin running out of Jitters as fast as we can.

"It was just a couple of seconds ago!" James argues as we continue running away.

"I need you to throw me!" I exclaim confusing James until he realizes we ran in the direction of the shape shifter.

"How the heck am I supposed to throw you!?" He asks curiously and angrily when we begin to catch up to the shape shifter.

"I can shrink! Now throw me you idiot!" I exclaim as I shrink and jump onto James's shoulder. He grabs me and throws me at the shape shifter. I regrow and tackle the shape shifter just as I hit him.

"I am not an idiot!" James exclaims angrily.

"Who are you and why did you impersonate my friend's boss!?" I exclaim grabbing the shape shifter by the collar.

"Bro chill out you aren't Batman. Wait, are you?" James jokes as I slam him against the wall.

"My name is Alan Scott and we have superpowers which means we are way cooler than Batman. You also just made a terrible mistake." Alan remarks as he punches me into the wall. James ignites his hands ready to burn the living heck out Alan. "Not so fast hothead."

He then grabs James by the forearms and flings him across the alleyway. I get up and begin running at him as he kicks me in the face making me fall down unconscious.

"This is going to hurt pal." James remarks as he throws a fireball at Alan who dodges it and punches James into unconsciousness. We wake up strapped to two tables in an abandoned warehouse.

"What's going on?" I ask James who continues to struggle to get out of his bonds.

"No clue I'm guessing he deemed you and me important for some reason and thought we should be strapped to a table." James jokes sarcastically as armed men begin flooding the room.

"Hello gentlemen didn't think you'd be seeing me again did you?" General Ross remarks as he enters the room escorted by Cody who each of us instantly recognizes. "Oh yes don't think about escaping this time. Those bonds inhibit your powers and Mr. Simmons here is very compliant right now. A daily dose of memory erasing does that to a person. Programmed to follow my every order."

"You monster!" I exclaim loudly as General Ross and Cody inch closer.

"The boys in the lab are going to have a field day with you." General Ross remarks as he grabs one of the knifes and slams it into my arm.

"NO! You monster. You won't get away with that." James exclaim confidently as he tries to ignite his hands on fire.

"Oh yes I will Mr. Smith and this time you and your friend won't be escaping this time. Agent Simmons make sure the two of them don't try to escape." General Ross orders as he and the other troops leave the building.

"Alright now that they are gone untie us already." I tell him as I begin to feel weaker as the blood drops out of the stab wound.

"I am not Cody who saved you from that facility. I am better." Cody says menacingly as he begins to take out a picture of Kaitlyn.

"Is that your wife? If you have anything left in you that feels, then let us go. I have a wife I need to go save and if anybody understands that I think you will." James pleads to Cody who stuffs the picture in his pocket and reluctantly takes off James's bonds. When all the bonds are off James ignites his hands blasts Cody back with a fireball!

"Why did you do that!?" I exclaim as James begins taking off my bonds.

"He was going to kill us. He had his finger on the trigger ever since he walked in here." James explains disappointedly. "You never told me your name care to share?"

"My name is Trey Harris I used to be a quarterback for the Central City college." I tell him reluctantly as a trooper walks in and starts shooting at us.

"Nice to meet you. Let's run!" James exclaims while hurling at fireball at the trooper smacking him slightly. James then burns through the concrete walls and we escape from the warehouse.

James isn't that bad of a guy after nearly shooting him. Whoever that Alan guy is I suspect we'll see more of him and when we do I owe him a good knuckle sandwich. I wonder who this Harrison Wells guy is anyways? He seemed a bit too comfortable being threatened and making deals. Whoever he is I don't care, he helped save my life by sending James. I have a feeling this is the start of a spectacular friendship.

* * *

 **Next time on Heroes #3 Brooklyn eager for money to support her baby brother makes a deal with Stanton Black to protect him against a rogue employee.**


	3. Multiplex

**Thank you to everyone who has supported the last 2 chapters of this story it means a lot. If you think you want to read more you can always follow or favorite the story and you'll be able to easily access to it. Without any further introductions ENJOY!**

* * *

Heroes #8

Multiplex. After escaping from a military facility Trey decided to stay with Jefferson until he figures out his next move. But when Jefferson figures out he had gotten fired the two think up of a plan for revenge. Meanwhile James enters Star Labs looking for Harrison Wells to help take away his powers, so that the army would stop going for him. Harrison agrees to help him if he goes and helps Trey fight the Jitter's boss. Meanwhile Trey infiltrates into the Boss's room with the help of Jefferson and his shrinking abilities. He begins looking around his desk and inside the desk when he finds a pistol in one of the drawers. Suddenly, the Boss grabs the gun and throws the drawer to the wall making it fall upside down trapping Trey inside it. Meanwhile James breaks into Jitters only to find the Boss shape shift into a 20-year-old man. The shape shifter realizes that James is watching and begins shooting at him. James manages to blast him back with a fireball just as Trey escapes the drawer prison. Trey grabs the gun and threatens to shoot James if he doesn't tell him who he is. James tries to talk Trey down, but Trey gets grabbed from behind by the shape shifter and is thrown across the room! The alarms begin sounding, so Trey and James run after the shape shifter after exchanging some words. Trey shrinks and jumps onto James's shoulder so he could throw him at the shape shifter. Trey manages to hit him and find out his name Alan Scott, but before him and James could do anything they are swiftly knocked out by Alan. They wake up tied to a table where General Ross and the now brain washed Cody look over them as they try to escape. After General Ross leaves James manages to reason with Cody to let them out. They escape thanks to James's fire abilities. My name is Brooklyn Rose and I'm a reincarnated Egyptian princess. After arriving in Central City I got a job at Jitters where I got to meet Iris who's been taking care of Thomas when I can't. But after the recent break in the money I've been getting has started to decline. For some reason I got a call from a billionaire willing to make a deal for a considerable sum of money.

"Iris I need the money." I tell her as the argument continues if I should go or not.

"I get that you need the money Brooklyn, but why can't you just accept the offer that me and my dad made you?" Iris asks curiously.

"You and your Dad need it to pay off some of the bills Alex had when he was in a coma. I can't take money away from you." I say firmly as Thomas begins crying. "Awe what's wrong Thomas?"

"I think he's saying that he thinks you're being very unreasonable." Iris jokes as I feed him.

"I'll be back in an hour please take care of Thomas." I ask her anxiously.

"Fine. But if you get into trouble just call I'll send my Dad." Iris reasons as she grabs Thomas from me. I leave the apartment complex and when I'm far enough away I unfold my wings from my shirt and take off into the air.

Meanwhile Alex races to a fire on Henway Street.

"Alex? ALEX?" Cisco exclaims over the earpiece.

"What? Did I miss it?" Alex asks Cisco over the earpiece as he can't stop smiling at how cool his powers are.

"You over shot it by about 6 blocks." Cisco informs Alex making him sigh in disbelief.

"My bad!" Alex apologizes as he races back towards the smoke. Alex zooms into the building as the people outside begin to panic. Meanwhile at Star Labs Caitlyn walks into the Cortex finding something unexpected.

"You there yet?" Cisco asks Alex curiously.

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn asks Cisco very menacingly as Cisco quickly shuts off the monitors.

"Nothing." Cisco lies to Caitlyn.

"Who are you talking to?" Caitlyn asks inquisitively.

"No one." Cisco lies as he puts one of his suckers in his mouth.

"Are you talking to Alex?" Caitlyn asks as she inches closer to Cisco.

"Who?" Cisco panics as he begins to back up in his chair.

"Alex Parker struck by lightning woke up after being in a coma for 3 months with the ability to run at super speed? Ring a bell?" Caitlyn asks sinisterly as she inches closer and closer to Cisco.

"Haven't talked to him." Cisco tells her as he continues to suck on his sucker.

"CISCO THERES FIRE EVERYWHERE! CISCO ARE YOU STILL THERE!?" Alex shouts over the earpiece as he looks around for people to save. He grabs everyone he can and races out of the burning building just as it collapses. "Everybody's out what else you got for me Cisco?"

"Alex this is Caitlyn." Caitlyn says grabbing the earpiece from Cisco.

"Heeey Caitlyn. How's your day?" Alex asks knowing full well he's busted.

"Get back to Star Labs now!" Caitlyn demands as she looks over at Cisco who smiles awkwardly with his sucker. Alex zooms back to Star Labs to confront the angry Caitlyn, but before he uses his super-speed he begins to get a light headache.

Meanwhile I arrive at the place Stanton Black wanted to see me for the deal.

"Ah Ms. Rose how nice to see you." Stanton says as I walk into his office.

"Likewise, but I'd rather get down to business. Why am I here?" I ask him rudely as I take a seat.

"I have a job suited for your specific talents." Stanton explains to me as he begins putting pictures of me flying on the table.

"I imagine that if I don't cooperate these pictures might somehow fall into the wrong hands." I say anxiously as he begins picking up the pictures.

"I wouldn't want you to find out for Thomas's sake." Stanton threatens as he places a picture of Iris and Thomas.

"What do you need me to?" I ask coldly as I take the picture and crumble it up.

"I believe I'm being targeted by one of my old personal Simon Stagg. Your job is to make sure he is brought to justice." Stanton explains as he sits next to me.

"What a shocker someone is trying to kill you. I could never imagine something like that." I say sarcastically as I get up and begin to leave.

"Remember for Thomas's sake." Stanton reminds me sinisterly as I walk out of the office. Meanwhile Alex arrives at Star Labs and dreads what Caitlyn's going to do.

"Have you both lost your minds? Who do you think you are?" Caitlyn exclaims loudly as she begins to monitor my vitals.

"Well I'm the eyes and ears and he's the feet." Cisco explains making him and Alex laugh not amusing Caitlyn.

"This isn't funny. You could've gotten yourself killed! You can't be running around like some supersonic fireman." Caitlyn shouts loudly as she sits down to calm herself.

"Why not? This is what we talked about, me using my speed for good." Alex says trying to reason with Caitlyn.

"We talked about you helping us contain people who might've been affected by the Particle Accelerator explosion. Metahumans. And besides Clyde Martin we haven't found anything!" Caitlyn argues as she begins muttering to herself about not having her coffee this morning.

"People in this city still need help. And I can help them!" I say laying down on the couch in the cortex.

"We can help them." Cisco reassures trying to stay out of Caitlyn's wrath.

"Will you please say something?" Caitlyn asks Dr. Wells as he wheels into the room.

"I believe what Caitlyn is trying to say in her own spectacularly angry way is that we are still learning the limits of your abilities. Not to sound like a broken Mr. Parker, but I do caution restraint." Dr. Wells explains reasonably.

"Dr. Wells I doubt that restraint is how you became the man you are today." I exclaim when I instantly realize my mistake.

"In a wheelchair and a pariah. Lack of restraint is what made me these things. Know your limits." Dr. Wells cautions me as he begins wheeling away.

"Hey anything weird happen out there today? The suit was sending some weird telemetry." Cisco asks me as he pulls me away from Caitlyn.

"Never felt better." I lie to him as I lay back down. Meanwhile I attend a banquet for Mr. Black where he told me to keep an eye out.

"What am I supposed to so without a gun?" I ask one of the bodyguard who just shrugs. "Your helpful."

As Mr. Black leaves the room to leave in his chopper I begin to follow him when all of a sudden gun shots begin going off and six masked men enter the room.

"Quiet down all of you!" One of the men exclaims as everyone including myself get down on the ground. "Ho considerate your all wearing your finest jewelry. It's almost like you know we were coming to rob you."

"FREEZE! Dro…drop your weapons!" One of the security guards' demands as he gets up and holds a gun out threatening the six men who all turn and fire on the security guard. Suddenly, like a whoosh of energy the security guard is nowhere to be seen and the six men begin to flee. I begin run after them as they all load into an armored truck when a guy in a red costume stops beside me and passes out.

"Um what?" I ask as he wakes up and zooms away. "Yep and I thought reincarnation was as weird as it gets. Nope."

After that the cops arrives with the CSI and begin scoping the place out.

"Let me talk to you for a second. You chased those gunmen didn't you?" Jo asks Alex inquisitively.

"Yeah. They must be the same people who stole from the gun shop a couple of days ago." Alex exclaims excitedly.

"And what were you going to do when you caught them? Ask them nicely to pullover? You're not bulletproof Alex. Wait, are you?" Jo asks Alex who shakes his head. "Okay, no more heroics. Chasing bad guys is my job not yours. You're not a cop. Promise me."

"Promise." Alex reluctantly says as he begins swabbing for evidence. Meanwhile I follow the armored truck from the air as it stops in a nearby warehouse.

"It didn't work!" Simon exclaims to someone in the darkness.

"That's not my problem." The man says as he reveals himself to be the personal bodyguard to Mr. Black that wouldn't give me a gun.

"I knew that guy was a jerk!" I whisper to myself as they begin talking together.

"I need his logs. When he goes to bed, where he eats, etc." Simon demands of the security guard.

"It's one thing for him to iced at a banquet, but in his own bedroom? No. I have a reputation to uphold." The security guard denies as he punches Simon. "Your nothing without your army!"

"You'll regret that." Simon says as the security guard begins to leave. I look on in horror as Simon begins cloning himself and splitting into 10 different people. "I am an army."

"Stop!" I exclaim as I fly down and grab the security guard as he's nearly trampled. I then fly out of the warehouse while carrying the guard to the Central City Precinct. Meanwhile Alex wakes up in Star Labs completely woozy.

"How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctors! God knows what's going on inside your body! Your cells are in a constant state of flux. You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure, or a transient ischemic attack!" Caitlyn exclaims leaving Alex completely confused.

"Mini stroke. Probably not." Harrison Wells explains to Alex.

"Ah ha! Who's the man? Cisco's the man. I figured out what's been causing your black outs. Caitlyn look at the glucose levels." Cisco says as he hands the tablet to Caitlyn.

"Of course it's so obvious." Caitlyn says feeling very dumb.

"So I need an IV bag and I'll be good?" Alex asks Cisco and Caitlyn.

"More like 40 IV bags. I did some calculations and at the rate your body is processing the calories you'd need to consume about 420 tacos daily. Unless we are talking with guac which is an entirely new set of calculations." Cisco exclaims excitedly.

"I recovered footage of the warehouse where the security guard was attacked and look. Is that a bird?" Caitlyn tells Alex as she's shows him the footage of me swooping and saving the guard.

"We think that the more Simon exerts himself while using his powers the more vulnerable and tired he becomes. He has limits just like you." Dr. Wells explains to Alex who nods.

"You'll need to take out the original of Captain Clone." Cisco jokes as Caitlyn gives me a demeaning look. "Yeah okay not my best one. I'll come up with a better one."

Meanwhile the rest of Black Industries has gone home besides Mr. Black and I with the exception of some of his security.

"Why are you refusing police protection? Is everyone in America this stupid?" I exclaim as Stanton tells me he refused police protection.

"I'm very confident in yours and your friend's abilities." Stanton says confusing me.

"Friends?" I ask him.

"The fast one that saved one of the security guards as he was about to get shot?" Stanton explains to me leaving me still confused when we begin to hear gunshots from downstairs.

"We're leaving now!" I exclaim as I grab Stanton and begin to go out the door when one of the clones blocks my pathway. I grab the gun away from him and kick him to the floor as we begin running again with bullets flying from all the other clones.

"Do you even know who your protecting? That man denied my wife treatments that could've saved her! I got to bury my best friend. And it's all because of him!" The clones shout as continue shooting at us. Just as one of the clones shoot a bullet that would've hit me Alex comes racing in and grabs me and Stanton. He races upstairs where he places the two of us.

"Stay here!" Alex exclaims as he races downstairs punching one of the clones into the wall with the momentum of his punch. Two of the clones on opposite sides aim at Alex and shoot just as Alex speeds away making them hit each other.

"Remember to take out Multiplex you have to find the prime. See told you I'd come up with a better name." Cisco reminds Alex over the earpiece. Suddenly, one the prime steps out and begins cloning hundreds of himself. "There's too many of them!"

"Just stay right there Scarlet Speedster!" I exclaim as I swoop in and grab the original. I then throw the original into the pavement knocking him unconscious. Suddenly, the clones all turn to dust thanks to the original not being able to send any signals.

I fly home where everything is ominously quiet and dark. When I turn on the light I see Vandal Savage looming over Thomas's crib.

"Welcome back princess." Vandal remarks as he pulls out his knife.

I met someone I never thought possible and needless to say it's changed the way I had to do things. Even with his help I am still being hunted and I've just been found. Now I'm at Vandal Savage's mercy since I have my powers and he can kill me whenever he wants.

* * *

 **Next time on Heroes #4 With Brooklyn and her brother being hunted she turns to the only person she thinks can protect them, the Flash.**

 **A bit of a cliffhanger eh? I'm trying to get at least one of these out every week, so you won't have to wait that long before the next one.**


	4. A Winged Avenger

**Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter to come out. I do realize it was a bit later than I had hoped for, but considering none of these were pre-written it will take a bit longer.**

 **If you feel like you want to stay informed about this series hit it with a follow and a favorite it helps to show support.**

* * *

Heroes #9

A Winged Avenger. After arriving in Central City Brooklyn got a job at Jitters and became good friends with Iris. But after James and Trey broke into Jitters the pay had been coming in short and Brooklyn was offered a large sum of money for an unknown job by Stanton Black. Meanwhile Alex races to a fire in progress with Cisco's 'help'. Caitlyn interrupts Cisco and he tries to play it cool, but does so horribly and Caitlyn becomes very mad. Alex races back to Star Labs at Caitlyn's request. Meanwhile I arrive at Mr. Black's offices where he wanted to meet me. He reveals to me that he has pictures of me using my wings and flying. He then threatens Thomas and explains why he contacted me. He wanted me to protect him from someone trying to kill him and he suspects I can help. Meanwhile Caitlyn chews out Alex and Cisco for doing all these crazy stunts which Harrison Wells agrees with. During this I attend a banquet where Mr. Black was attending. Just as Mr. Black leaves armed men barge in and begin shooting up the place. They claim it to be a robbery and grab all of our precious items. But when a security guard stands up against them he gets shot at, but thankfully Alex zooms in and rescues the guard just before he gets hit. I chase after the fleeing armed robbers to get the stuff they had stolen from the people. They all pile into an armored truck and take off with Alex stopping and fainting right beside me. He then immediately wakes up and zooms off to Star Labs as fast as he can. When he gets there he gets another lecture from Caitlyn about informing her on what changes are going in his body. Cisco figures out the problem and begins working on a way to not spend money on 400+ tacos daily. Meanwhile I follow the armored truck until it goes to an abandoned warehouse where the head security officer is revealed to be working with Simon. When the security officer won't give up any more information Simon multiplies himself and nearly kills the man before I fly in and grab him. I take him to the police where he gets interrogate by Eddie and Jo. I head back to Mr. Black who is working late and nearly all the staff gone. Suddenly, gun shots could be heard throughout the building and I try to get Stanton out but it was too late. The clones had us surrounded, but thankfully Alex arrives and saves me from nearly getting shot. While Alex distracts the clones I fly I and knock Simon unconscious making the other clones die without a signal from the prime. When I got home I turned on the lights to see Vandal Savage and he's ready to kill me. My name is Brooklyn Rose and I'm a reincarnated Egyptian princess.

"Welcome back princess." Vandal mocks as he pulls out a knife and begins inching towards me. Remembering the gun, I disarmed from one of the clones I pull it out and shoot Vandal Savage three times in the head.

"Well that was easy." I say relieved as I run over and grab Thomas from his crib. I turn around and see Vandal Savage standing with the bullets on the floor. I put Thomas down just as Vandal Savage grabs me and pins me against the wall as he slowly pulls out his knife to kill me.

"Just for that I'm going to kill your brother Thomas and your friend Iris and even those two kids you helped back in England. Just to see you suffer from remembering it in your next life." Vandal Savage threatens as he slams the knife into my stomach brutally. I unleash my wings and kick Vandal away from me as hard as I can making him stumble off me. I grab Thomas and jump out the window nearly forgetting to fly in the process. I swoop up and catch a glimpse of Vandal Savage who just stares at me mesmerized by my wings. Meanwhile at Star Labs Alex brings back Simon and they try to figure out what to do with him.

"I'm modifying the pipeline's energy cells to act as containment cells for any other Metahumans we come across. Each one should be able to nullify the powers. Hopefully." Cisco informs Alex reluctantly as Simon lays there with anesthesia pumping into him.

"Hopefully?" Alex asks curiously.

"I'm doing the best I can. Are any of you able to build this? Cause if so I'm fine with suggestions." Cisco jokes sarcastically.

"I'll go see how Caitlyn and Dr. Wells are doing in the Cortex." Alex tells Cisco as he zooms off into the Cortex.

"What's wrong Alex?" Dr. Wells asks Alex curiously.

"There was someone there tonight. She had wings and could fly. I just don't know who she is." Alex explains to Dr. Wells confused. That's when Jo walks in making Alex and the rest of the team be instantly alarmed.

"Detective Robles what brings you to Star Labs?" Dr. Wells asks calmly.

"When I couldn't find you in your lab I started doing some research. Turns out, there's been reports of a red streak around the city. Stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings." Jo says with Dr. Wells turning towards Alex.

"You didn't tell him we were working together?" Dr. Wells asks Alex who shakes his head.

"Jo I can explain." Alex begins to say when Jo cuts him off.

"You already have a job in law enforcement, Alex. I suggest you get back to it." Jo says making Caitlyn nod her head in agreement.

"Mm-hm." Caitlyn mutters to herself making Jo look at her. "Don't look at me I'm on your side."

"Detective, we all want what's best for Alex." Dr. Wells explains to Jo.

"If you wanted what's best for Alex, you'd talk him out of this lunacy instead of encouraging him going out there and risking his life." Jo argues when Alex interjects.

"You saw a man control the weather! What are the police going to do against someone like that? Since the accelerator explosion, we suspect there might be more like him." Alex argues reasonably.

"And you're gonna do what? Catch them? Are you insane? You think because you can run real fast that your invincible? You're not. You're just a kid. My kid." Jo exclaims to Alex and Dr. Wells.

"I'm not your kid, Jo. And you're not my father. My father is sitting in Iron Heights. Wrongfully convicted. You were wrong about him. And you're wrong about this! Now, I may not be able to help him, but if I can save someone from a burning building, or stop some armed thieves I'm gonna do it. And you can't stop me. So don't try." Alex exclaims bringing Jo near tears.

"You think you're so smart. All of you. But you don't know what you don't know. And I hope your clever enough to figure it out before somebody gets killed." Jo exclaims leaving the Cortex. Meanwhile I fly into the entrance of Star Labs where I then drop Thomas and as he begins crying I hear footsteps heading towards me. I then pass out from blood loss.

"Who is that?" Caitlyn asks quickly as Jo runs in with me in his arms and Thomas in my arms.

"Don't know she was bleeding out in the front." Jo informs Caitlyn as she sets Thomas aside as he continues crying.

"What's up everybody Cisco the man over here just created he first Metahuman prison." Cisco announces not realizing Jo or I was in the room.

"Alex turn her over." Caitlyn commands Alex making him turn her over cautiously. Caitlyn takes a look at the back searching for something. "It's clearly a knife wound but it went so far into her that there's an exit wound in her back."

"What can I do?" Cisco asks curiously which Harrison points to Thomas. "Aww aren't you a cute little Luke Skywalker baby!"

"Cisco please contain yourself." Dr. Wells tells Cisco as he and Cisco leave the Cortex to take care of Thomas.

"Alex hand me the tweezers." Caitlyn demands from Alex as he zooms away and comes back with the tweezers.

"Wait Caitlyn this is the girl who saved me and Mr. Black." Alex exclaims as Caitlyn pulls up the shirt more to reveal her wings folded in under her shirt.

"Alex and Jo I need you to leave." Caitlyn says to Alex and Jo confusing them both.

"What? Shouldn't I be here to help?" Alex argues as he and Jo back off.

"I can keep her stabilized, but I can't save her without knowing what type of knife stabbed her. If it's jagged I need to know and if there were poisons on it, I need to know that too. Please go." Caitlyn pleads with Alex and Jo leaving the Cortex.

"I'll run a blood sample and see if I can identify where she lives." Alex informs Jo as he races off to the Precinct leaving Jo in shock. When Alex gets there he begins running the test for the blood. Eddie then comes into Alex's lab with Iris behind him.

"Alex! What you doing back so soon Buddie?" Eddie asks suspiciously.

"I'm running a DNA test for Jo he said it could be a matter of life and death. What do you want Eddie?" Alex ask Eddie anxiously as he continues to run my blood through the machines.

"Iris and I have something to tell you." Eddie tells me with Iris putting her arms around Eddie.

"We're kind of dating." Iris announces making Alex stop cold in his tracks.

"How did this happen?" Alex asks completely ignoring that the blood sample was done running.

"When you were in a coma Eddie covered for my father's shifts so we could both be with you. He asked me out for coffee and things went up from there." Iris informs Alex when he realizes he needs to help me more than worrying about this.

"I'm happy for you Iris, but a girl could die if I don't follow up on this lead. Bye." Alex tells her as he checks the results. "Brooklyn Rose…."

"Did you say Brooklyn?" Iris asks worryingly as she runs over and checks the photo. "Oh crap. Alex this girl is my friend. She said her parents were murdered. Maybe the creep came back to finish her off?"

"Thanks. Eddie tell Jo what I found I'm gonna head to her apartment and see what I can find." Alex commands Eddie who nods in agreement as he runs off to go find Jo. Alex leaves the Precinct and zooms over to Brooklyn's apartment. "Geez this place is a mess."

Alex begins looking around and sees the gun I dropped during the fight with Vandal Savage. He then follows the trail of blood and sees what looks to be my assailant's blood. He swabs it up and instead of racing to the Precinct he zooms to Star Labs to check up on me and Caitlyn.

"She's stabilized and if I'm correct there were no poisons on the blade which is a good sign. I think she'll make it without the knife." Caitlyn informs Alex.

"I thought you said I needed to get the knife so she would be safe. What changed?" Alex asks curiously.

"Just like you she is demonstrating regenerative capabilities and the wound began sealing itself while I plucked out the fragments left inside her." Caitlyn explains as I begin waking up.

"Vandal…. He was there." I say weakly confusing Alex and Caitlyn.

"Brooklyn, who's Vandal?" Alex asks me as I look at him and everything in wonder.

"You're the guy I saw at the banquet?" I ask him which he nods happily. "Hold onto your red spandex my story is a bit difficult to follow."

"It's not spandex!" Cisco exclaims loudly as Harrison Wells wheels in like cooing at Thomas in his arms. "It is a tripolymer design that's way past anything you got sister."

 **1056 Years Ago**

"This looks stupid." I declare to my father and mother who look at the armor on the table in wonder.

"It may look stupid, but this will protect us from now on. We can't let Savage have his way with our lives anymore." My Dad says confidently.

"It's okay. Savage won't find us anymore. We'll be perfectly safe." My mother lies to me as she picks me up and sets me on the table.

 **Present Day**

"What is it?" Dr. Wells asks me mysteriously. Suddenly, an explosion can be heard from down the hall.

"Oh do tell Brooklyn. We are all dying to hear it." Vandal Savage says menacingly as he walks into the Cortex.

"MONSTER!" I exclaim loudly as I extend my wings and jump off the bed I was provided. Alex and everyone begin backing away from the entrance.

"My mother didn't name me Savage for nothing." Savage jokes menacingly as he begins throwing knives at everyone in the room. Alex then zooms as fast as he can grabbing all the knives in midair. I grab one of the knives from Alex and lunge at Vandal ferociously putting the knife to his neck. Savage kicks me off of him and when Alex zooms at him Vandal grabs Alex by the arm and throws him into the wall! I get back up and swoop under him only to be kicked in the face as I try to tackle his legs.

"SUPERSONIC PUNCH!" Cisco exclaims at Alex who just look at him questionably as he punches Vandal across the face.

"Like that?" Alex asks rhetorically as he's punched in the gut and thrown across the room.

"I got him!" I exclaim realizing Cisco doesn't want to spout out the whole plan. I grab Vandal Savage by the shirt and fly out of Star Labs. I then drop him from 30 feet in the air onto the ground.

"What's the plan?" Alex asks weakly as he grabs his side in pain.

"This is extremely risky, but if you can go 500 miles and land a punch on Hannibal the freaky immortal cannibal then we could be good. He'll probably back off." Cisco explains to Alex who zooms off while I continue fighting Vandal.

"You're weak and that is why you and your parents will and always die!" Vandal Savage exclaims as he throws me into the electric fence mildly shocking me as I fall down nearly unconscious. Suddenly, Alex races in at 500 miles per hour punching Vandal Savage as hard as he can making him fly across the courtyard.

"Your wrong. I'm not weak." I retort as Vandal Savage begins running off as his jaw begins mending itself back together thanks to his immortal powers.

After some patching up me and Alex share our stories of how we became a reincarnating Egyptian princess and the fastest man alive. Thomas ended up okay thanks to Cisco and Harrison Wells probably the two least likely to take care of a baby. After having my memory flash from the 1800's I'm contemplating whether or not I should find the armor and use it. Everything ended all right and that's all you can ask for.

"Harrison Wells. Someone I wouldn't have betted would show up in my office." Stanton says sinisterly as Harrison wheels in.

"Hello Stanton. I'm here to talk about the attempt on your life." Harrison informs him.

"Yes I met two people with powers beyond imagining. One with wings and one I'm particularly interested in with super speed." Stanton says in wonder.

"Versus an employee of yours who can replicate spontaneously." Harrison says surprising Stanton as he walks in front of him.

"You've seen him too haven't you?" Stanton asks as he walks around comfortably sipping his drink.

"Indeed, I have." Dr. Wells replies mysteriously.

"Extraordinary. The power he possesses. It's like the gods of old. Mercury on Earth. Can you imagine if you could control his power, if you could harness it you could change what it means to be human. The man in the red mask is the key. And I'm gonna get him." Stanton rants with him inching ever so closer to Dr. Wells. Harrison Wells slowly takes off his glasses and fold them into his pocket.

"The man in the red mask he's called the Flash. Or at least he will be one day." Harrison Wells says as he stands up completely on his own and stares Stanton right in the eye with him in total fear.

"What the heck?" Stanton exclaims as Harrison Wells stabs him in the heart.

"Forgive me, Stanton. I'm worried you'll think this is personal. It's not. It's just that the man in the red mask…the fastest man alive he must be kept safe." Harrison explains as Stanton hits the ground dead.

* * *

 **Next time on Heroes #5 James and Trey avoiding the military decides to travel back to Central City to seek help from Professor Wells. Thank you all for reading and hopefully enjoying this chapter if you would like to leave review telling me things that need to be fixed or your own theories of what will happen with 4 other Heroes to stop the Reverse Flash.**


	5. Unexpected Twist

Heroes #12

Revelation. Brooklyn goes home and finds Vandal Savage waiting for her. An epic fight ensues between the two, but when Vandal stabs Brooklyn she grabs Thomas and flies out the window. Meanwhile Cisco and Alex work on modifying the Pipeline's energy cells to act as actual cells for captured Metahumans. Alex leaves to check on Caitlyn and Dr. Wells when Detective Jo West enters the Cortex and begins criticizing Alex for being a superhero. Alex argues back and an argument erupts making Jo storm off in anger and sadness. When Jo begins to leave when Brooklyn flutter down and smack into the front of Star Lab's entrance. Jo sees me and Thomas and grabs the two of us as he rushes back inside in panic. He places Brooklyn on an operating table with Cisco and Dr. Wells taking Thomas to take care of him while Caitlyn works to stabilize Brooklyn. Caitlyn informs Alex that he needs to find the knife that stabbed Brooklyn. Alex races over to his lab where begins running Brooklyn's blood to find out who she is. That's when Iris and Eddie arrive and announce to Alex that they're officially together, but when Iris sees a picture of Brooklyn she tells Alex where she lives. Alex races over and begins collecting blood samples of both a stabbing and a shooting. He then goes back to Star Labs to check up on Brooklyn and Caitlyn. Much to his surprise and relief Caitlyn said Brooklyn would be completely fine without the knife. Suddenly, Brooklyn begins to have a flashback concerning her father, mother, and herself talking as her father works on new armor that could protect them from Vandal Savage. She explains it to Alex and the others when all of a sudden an explosion goes off and Vandal Savage enters the Cortex sinisterly. Brooklyn and Alex begin fighting Savage, but they are easily beaten back by his superior skill and experience. Brooklyn swoops in and grabs Vandal Savage and drops him outside Star Labs. Cisco then helps teach Alex how to defeat savage by going 500 miles per hour and delivering a punch to Vandal Savage's head making him be taken out. The team let Vandal Savage go as he runs away horrifyingly disfigured as he begins regenerating. After Caitlyn patches Brooklyn up she and Alex share their stories together and enjoy each other's stories. **Or maybe none of this happened.** Maybe the writer of the story was dead and couldn't continue on. What if none of this was real? I'm here to tell you that none of what you thought was real is real. Superheroes, Particle Accelerators, Metahumans, Atlantis, none of it matters. There is only one simple truth in this story and that is that I'm dead. My name is Caleb Finch and this is the story of how I'm alive. Let me refresh your memory of who I am if you don't know already. I'm 5'10, brown hair, and brown eyes, and oh yeah I'm the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger, protector of Earth and leader of the Power Rangers. The last you saw of me was when I bravely sacrificed myself to destroy Rito Repulso bringing peace to Earth. Let me show you what really happened.

* * *

 _ **1 Year Ago**_

"That's good enough for me. Do it." I said to Sara-0 as she swings down her sword which is instantly smacked out of her hand by Rito who had gotten up.

"Did you think it would really be that easy?" Rito asked menacingly as he grabbed me and threw me across the room like a ragdoll in the wind.

"Actually, I kind of did. It's MORPHIN TIME!" I retorted grabbing my Morpher that had fallen on the floor.

"Plesiosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"You couldn't defeat me when there where 9 of you all attacking me at once. What hope do you have?" Rito remarked crudely when suddenly a metal clad figure dressed in a hood teleports in holding a device.

"I don't think we have to." Sara-0 retorted fearfully as me and her back up from the two villains.

"Right you are Power Ranger, King Mondo has plans for both of you." The robot told us menacingly as he grabbed Rito and a yellow circuitry begins to take over Rito's armor evaporating it completely. He then takes off the hood revealing himself to be Devoid the robot we had destroyed from the apocalyptic future! "Your act of heroism wouldn't have been enough and he would've taken over the world. The Machine Empire already has plans for such a project."

"Are you freaking kidding me, I thought we already defeated you! Time travel again? Ugh." I exclaimed jokingly obviously confusing the two monsters before us. "Not time travel?"

"No. We're the smartest empire in history we have calculated every possible outcome. Every outcome with you sacrificing yourself wouldn't have been enough to destroy him. Now to set the confrontation as we have planned it." Devoid explained coldly as he teleports Rito presumably outside and then plants a massive bomb on the ground.

"You're going to make it look like we sacrificed ourselves." Sara-0 said figuring out what was going on leaving me in the dust as I try to pick at the straws.

"Correct. It will leave Earth defenseless and we have further use for your Leader. However, we no longer need you. Your coin will act as the explosion needed to convince your comrades of your demise. Now die." Devoid remarked shooting a spike out of his hand at blinding speeds hitting Sara-0 in her heart killing her instantly.

"Sara! Sara c'mon stay with me. DON'T DIE!" I exclaimed as she died in my arms bleeding everywhere as she unmorphed. "I promised them I wouldn't let anyone else die. I failed. I'm sorry my friends."

"You always make promises you can't keep, don't you?" Devoid mocked me drawing my last straw as I get up and tackle Devoid hoping to keep him off balance, but instead I'm swung downwards and swiftly knocked out. "One thing is for sure, it's not over."

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

"Actually it may not even be day time. It's hard to tell in space." I ramble annoying my other cell mates Brooklyn the Thanagarian, Aaron the pirate, and Marina the aquatic creature from a different planet.

"Do you ever shut up?" Brooklyn asks me rudely as she begins to stretch her wings further and further.

"Nope. I've heard it's one of my more redeeming qualities." I joke angering Brooklyn more as she plops down on her bed.

"I can't believe you were a Power Ranger. You're a total jerk and that's saying something considering I'm the pirate!" Aaron remarks in disbelief continuing to pace around the room. Aaron is 5'11 with long steamy black hair going just past his ears as it droops down. He has a very slim build and is actually quite fast when he wants to be. He has a gold coat that resembles a trench coat, but has a darker gold on the shoulder pads.

"Pirates are usually quite charming." I remark confusing and angering Aaron even more. "Aaah Pirates of the Caribbean, how I miss you."

"Prisoner 257 leave your cell now and prepare for your daily session with the doctor." A guard retorts grabbing me out of my cell brutally.

"How could I forget such a memorable thing. I'll go get my sweater. My daily electroshock therapy is always fun." I joke as the guard punches me in the gut. "Uncalled for man."

"Silence." The guard commands leading me into a completely sealed off room. Now I bet your wondering why I haven't tried to escape. What did you think I was doing for four months! Sadly, every exit is sealed and my Morpher has 24-hour surveillance and testing with armed guards watching my every move. They knew my Morpher would stop operating like it usually does if they had killed me, so they kept me alive and I don't how long it will be until I'm insignificant. However, I've been working on a plan to get out of here and it should work, hopefully.

"Hello Caleb, shall we begin again?" A robotic doctor by the name of Doctor Zinc asks menacingly as two guards accompany him into my cell and strap me to the machine.

"I'd rather not, but seeing as how I've already been strapped down you might as well continue." I remark sarcastically as Doctor Zinc pulls a chair closer to me as he tells the guards to stay by the door and watch in case I do anything fishy.

"What's your name?" Doctor Zinc asks me routinely.

"Caleb Finch," I respond.

"Good, now let's not procrastinate any further. How do you activate the Morpher?" Doctor Zinc asks me sinisterly as I look at the door in anticipation.

"You know what, fine. I'll tell you how to activate, but take notes. First, you got to have an alien invasion occur, that's a really important step. Then you need a disembodied head to enlist you into a teenager fighting force. Badda bing badda boom you got yourself a Ranger. Always remember to preheat your Morpher in the case of mixed coloring results." I joke cocky as ever angering him as he pushes a button on the control panel releasing a shockwave through my body shocking me uncontrollably. That's when an explosion sounds blowing up the door signifying that my plan had worked. It shorts out the torture machine stopping the uncontrollable electricity surging through my body.

"Miss us?" Aaron asks as he appears through the doorway wielding one of the guard's swords triumphantly.

"Terribly." I respond relieved as Aaron quickly defeats the two robotic guards leaving the good ole' doctor alone. You see there is a certain man named Basco who works around the armory and thus can smuggle anything from there. After some convincing we were able to take one of his precious bombs off of him leading to our eventual escape. Brooklyn and Marina then make their way into the room holding the blasters of the two unfortunate guards. Aaron then swiftly cuts me down much to my excitement.

"Session is done doc, now where is me and my friend's Morphers?" Aaron asks nicely expecting a quick answer. Aaron is part of a group called the Pirate Squad, a group of powerful Pirates who harness all the previous Rangers abilities. Aaron is the Gold Pirate Squad Ranger and harnesses the power of all previous Gold Rangers.

"I'll never tell you!" Doctor Zinc shouts determined, but Aaron doesn't care and pins the gun into the side of Doctor Zinc's head. "Science floor 12, section 93. You'll never be able to recover them!"

"Maybe not, but I've been wanting to do this for a long time." I say grabbing Aaron's sword and slicing Doctor Zinc's head off and then repeatedly stabbing it. "Heh, guess you didn't 'see' that one coming."

"We have to go, now!" Marina exclaims blasting at an oncoming guard squad.

"Actually ladies this is where we say goodbye. It's been a pleasure." I remark as Aaron and I run outside the torture chamber shutting the door and leaving Marina and Brooklyn to their own devises. Three guards then turn around the corner and begin shooting at us with horrible accuracy. I then easily lunge at the three robots and slice them to pieces.

"There's the elevator shaft! Give me your sword." Aaron commands excitedly as I hand him the sword. He then jams the door and motions me to get through it. I go through it and start climbing down the seemingly never ending shaft, until we finally reach it.

"Aaron, right here. What do you think, there's about a hundred guards on the other side?" I joke making Aaron laugh as he prepares to pry it open.

"We can only hope." Aaron retorts excitedly completely prying it open and much to our surprise only one robot awaits us in the middle of the hallway.

"Devoid!" I exclaim angrily instantly recognizing him as he turns around expectantly.

"I told you this wasn't over Red Ranger. Now prepare to die." Devoid retorts when I realize that he has both mine and Aaron's Morphers attached to his waste. He then throws the two Morphers plus Aaron's key onto the ground in front of us.

"That was a big mistake." Aaron remarks as we grab our Morphers in unison. "Pirate Change!"

"Pirate Squad!"

"It's MORPHIN TIME!" I command pulling up my Morpher.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Tyrannosaurus Sword!"

We charge at Devoid with all of our strength with Aaron pulling out his gun and cutlass swiping at Devoid who blocks it easily. I lock swords with Devoid who tries to get out of the engagement by shooting a spike out of his which Aaron thankfully shoots out of the way before it can hit me. That's when Devoid pushes me off of him and a new type of robot teleports beside him.

"Leave this to me." Aaron says confidently pressing a button on his belt which reveals another Gold Ranger Key. "Pirate Change!"

"Dynaman!"

He then unleashes a devastating explosion blowing up all the new robots with ease. He then pulls out a comically huge stick of dynamite and throws it at Devoid completely blowing him up.

"You think you have a Ranger key somewhere in there that can get us out of here and into an escape ship?" I ask enthusiastically as more guards show up which I easily slash in half.

"I think we might be in luck. Pirate Change!" Aaron commands pushing the button on his belt again to reveal another Ranger Key which looks strangely advanced compared to the Dynamite Force key.

"Bioman!"

"What's that supposed to do?" I ask confused as he grabs me by the arm and we suddenly teleport to another science lab. "Nevermind, but this still isn't the right place."

"For some reason it's like my Morpher called me here. Want to try again?" Aaron asks me still confused how his powers could've messed up.

"Not yet, but if there is anything I know about being a Ranger it is that when your Morpher messes up it's usually for a good reason." I remark calmly as we begin to head deeper into the lab. Then in the middle of the room a pedestal inches upward revealing a crystal.

"What is it?" Aaron asks curiously as if I would know.

"It looks similar to a crystal we recovered on my planet, but this one is a lot bigger. Zordon I think called it the 'Zeo Crystals'." I explain to Aaron as I grab the Zeo Crystal off of it's pedestal.

* * *

 _ **Aaron's Point of View**_

"Um Caleb are you okay?" I ask worryingly as a black and purple aura begins to encompass Caleb as he picks up the Zeo Crystal.

"So much power!" Caleb exclaims throwing aside his old Morpher as two new devices appear on his wrist in a black and purple color scheme.

"This can't be good." I remark as I begin to back away from Caleb who turns and looks at me with nothing in his eyes, just complete darkness.

"You can't contain the darkness. Ze-Oh!" Caleb commands menacingly as he thrusts his arms out and then locks them into place with the two wrist Morphers touching and activating.

"Zeo Vortex Power!"

"Caleb just calm down now, no need to get hasty." I tell him trying to calm him down as I default turn back into my Pirate Squad form. He then grabs me by the shoulder and throws me into farthest wall.

"Hasty is it? I've never felt so much power! Hastiness can't even describe how I'm feeling." Caleb says power controlling his actions as he seems to grow more and more powerful by the second.

"Calm down Caleb, just think about this for a second. What would your friends want you to do?" I say trying to reach him, but it doesn't work and he grabs me off the floor and easily punches me into the next room. "If that's the way you want this to be then so be it. Pirate Change!"

"Alien Force!"

"You think that such a weak form can stop me? You're more gullible than he is! Vortex Spear!" Caleb remarks menacingly as he calls forth his weapon which is a spear glowing and surging with power. As he prepares to strike me with I flip out of his grasp and grab the standard issue Alien Force sword hoping it will be enough. He swipes at me which I easily parry to the side thanks to my enhanced senses. He catches me off guard by kicking my leg and stabbing his spear through it pinning me to the ground.

* * *

 _ **Caleb's Point of View**_

"Stop! Why are you doing this!?" I exclaim loudly as I watch from inside my own body as Aaron gets stabbed in the leg. You see when I bonded with the Zeo Vortex Crystal I was flung inside my own body and the crystal took control over my body.

"Because my Master ordered his death. The research has been completed." A familiar voice retorts loudly as he pulls the spear out of Aaron's leg and prepares to stab his head. That's when I figure out who it is.

"Devoid! But how? Aaron destroyed you!" I exclaim trying to buy some time for Aaron which thankfully works as a shadowy head resembling my own appears before me.

"When Aaron destroyed me my consciousness was transferred into the Vortex Crystal. You didn't think I would let you destroy me so easily? And when you tried to teleport the power of Crystal redirected you to me and now I will kill your friend." Devoid-Me explains sinisterly as the head disappears and reveals to both of us that Aaron is long gone.

"Why me?" I ask hoping to occupy more of his time.

"You're a leader and thus were the most powerful. You had a knack for always being the last one to be taken down and we knew that you would be able to unlock the Zeo Crystal's power and contain it." Devoid answers leaving me with more questions as my body begins running after Aaron.

"You've been watching me and my team since we started!" I exclaim figuring it out as I begin to recall memories that are not my own, but instead Devoid's memories.

"Correct," He answers coldly.

* * *

 ** _Aaron's Point of View_**

"Hide, hide, hide." I think to myself as I limp around another corner hoping to be farther away.

"You can't hide forever little Pirate." Caleb says menacingly as he turns to the corner I had just turned. I cling to the wall until he walks off leaving me revealed as I let out a huge sigh. I then realize what a huge mistake I made as Caleb's hand rips through my wall and grabs me into the next room all the while throwing me into the ceiling.

"Pirate Change!" I command grabbing my key before I'm brutally smashed to death.

"Pirate Squad!"

"This pathetic trick again. Do you really think you can stop my power?" Caleb asks mockingly as I roll into a standing position with my sword drawn.

"Not sure, but let's see." I remark convincingly as he charges at me with his spear drawn to kill me. I block it off to the side and get my first hit in on Caleb by slicing his right arm as hard as I can, making him stagger backwards in pain. I jump backwards leading with my injured leg and basing myself on my back leg balancing myself as Caleb charges forward again. This time his hit connects knocking sword out of my hand and then stabbing the spear through my arm.

* * *

 ** _Caleb's Point of View_**

"I will not allow this! This is my body Devoid and I hold the power!" I exclaim as a red aura begins to form around my mental body unmorphing my physical body and putting me back in control. "I'm back…."

"What do you mean you're back?" Aaron asks gruffly as he grabs his arm in pain as the spear dematerializes.

"When I bonded with the crystal Devoid took over my body. I think I beat him back, for now." I explain as I carefully help him up and onto his feet.

"You really suck; you know that right?" Aaron jokes lightly as he grips his leg in pain.

"Yep. I don't know if I can keep Devoid in me forever, so you need to hurry up and teleport to a transport ship. Don't tell me where you're going cause Devoid is listening. Good luck." I explain to him as he changes into Bioman and easily teleports aboard a transport ship where he flies away as fast as possible. "It's not over…."

"You can't contain the darkness,"

* * *

 **I realize this was a pretty lame ending to this series, but I wasn't enjoying it at all, so I thought I would just cut to the big twist of the series. The entirety of the series was taking place in Caleb's head while he was in captivity by the Machine Empire, none of it was real. This is a pretty big moment for the universe I'm creating in my Power Ranger's series because they haven't even defeated the current enemy yet. Hopefully, you guys will all check it out. The series is currently on Season 2 and is about to head into Season 3 which will have a recap of what has happened so far.**

 **Caleb's story is continued in the big movie event "Power Rangers Alien Force: Zeo Quest!"**


End file.
